Dareya- anything for u
by Gigs dareya fan
Summary: No description... Read it...and enjoy...pls peep in and do reviews...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I m back with my new dareya story ...** _ **Dareya- anything for you….**_

 **So now I start my story…**

It was a usual morning….sun rose up high…and the rays softly came on her face….she took a deep breath before opening her eyes….and slowly she look at the sun..and whispered how beautiful it is…she sat up put the slippers and walked into washroom….after freshing up she went to up her love…her life…her brother…sahil…

Shreya: common sahil get up its already late…

Sahil: just two minutes shreya Di…

Shreya: not even a single minute sahil common baby get up…

Sahil: OK Di…

Shreya: that's like my boy go n freshen up till then I will prepare breakfast for you…and then I will also leave for my interview..I just hope it goes well..god be with me...

Sahil: no problem Di..it will goes best coz u r the best…

Shreya: OK..😜😘😘now come and take breakfast…

They have there breakfast…and sahil leaves for school through school bus and shreya move till buss stop...she sees crowd there…

Shreya: oh god itni bheed…aur mujhe time s office pahunchna h…

She finally managed to get into the bus ….and there she reached to her stop….

Shreya: what? Here? Is that office on road….

Then she ask a person about the office…nd to her surprise it was just behind her😂😂she thanked the person …and left….

Shreya: oh bete ki y to meri chal s bhi bada h ….

She moves in and ask the receptionist …and they guide her to the cabin…she was very nervous and she stood there sometime prayind that somehow she has to get this job …shee need it really very badly….ste was about to step in but then….

Hey how's that…should I continue….

I again really want ur support…

Urs..

Garima…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey thanks to all who supported me now here next update of this story….agar pasand aate to bataana aur naa aate to bhi bataana…..**

 **And before writing I wanna tell u all one thing this is not my idea….i like it so I m posting it for u alll…..i hope u all like it also..but pls review….**

She was about to move in …but then she saw some guy coming out of the office ..he was quite happy SL…she thought if he is selected instead of her ..oh no…lets go and ask him…she went…

Shreya: excuse me…

Guy: yes…

Shreya: actually you …I mean u r here for interview….

Guy: yes…and I m selected for it…all thanks to that girl who is late for interview…..

Shreya fuming in anger ….

POV how could he….t job was mine….I was perfect for it and he can't just give that job to someone coz I m late ….my sahil had full trust on me that I will surely get this job ..but this trust can't be broken so easily …I want my job….

She opened the door in full anger …but he didn't care ..he was busy in his phone…he was not facing her…the back side of the chair was facing her..she saw he was busy In talking…not bothering she had opened the door with such a big sound…she went to him….

p

Shreya: excuse me sir…

He shows his hand indicating to wait till he finishes the call…shreya was more annoyed by his behavior…but thought to wait as it would be more better ….after some time he hung up his call….

Sir: yes?

Shreya:I Just came here my job….

Sir: job is not a piece of cloth that whenever you want take it ….

Shreya: I know sir I am late but…..

Sir: I m really sorry miss but I don't think that u r suitable for this anymore….it is said that first impression is last impression….i should say that you are a irresponsible person..who was late on her interview itself,…..i hate later commers …..i think I have made myself **clear** ,,….now u may leave

Shreya is now hell angry with him….she just throw all his files down,…..with this the boss become shocked and turn around (as he was not facing her till now)with his most famous dialogue….

WHAT THE HELL…..

What is this ….how dare….

He looks at her and realise that she look familier to him…

Daya: shreya….is that u?

Shreya gives a confused look to him…..

Daya: oh its me dayanand… remember..

Shreya: oh wait…dayanand…..i mean…daya,..

Daya: exactly….

Shreya: omg….like seriously….this beard,3peice suit ahaan….u have changed a lot yaar…

Daya: but u are still the same The Todu Phodu shree…..

Shreya: yes as always…..but daya now I had lost my job and I really need it very badly…..

Daya:just a second….

He hurridely dials someone…..

Daya: hmm yaa its me….when is the interview…ok…will she come…do onething cancel that interview…I have got one….yaa she is absolutely perfect…ok….

Daya to shreya: done…

Shreya: done?

Daya: u lost ur job because of me na..now I got u a job as my PA..and my PA is on vacation for 3 months…till then u manage and I will get u another gpod job in this office itself…..

Shreya : are u kidding me…

Daya :no im not…

Shreya: thank u ..thanku..thanku… she thanked him again and again and again…and hugs him..he smiles…and hugs her back…and slowly whispers in her ear

Daya: hmm…. Trying to flirt with ur boss..

She broke the hug…

Shreya: no dayanand…I mean sir…no no,..dayanand…arghhhh. What should I call u?

Daya: daya it look vood when you say it…

Shreya: now someone is flirting with jis PA…

Daya:ehhh…it is my dialogue…

Shreya: anyway daya…sach m thanku so much…y job mere liye bahut jaroori thi…

Daya: _Anything for you..._

Daya:so…

Shreya: so?

 **So guys ..how is it….aage aage dkhiye hota h kiya…but uske liye review pls…**

 **Pls review for support…**

 **Thanku**

 **Love..**

 **Garima..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I m back with my new update…pls read and review…..**

 **Thanku dear reviewers and silent readers…**

Daya: come let's go ..I will introduce you to my staff…

Shreya: yup….let's go…

Every one were busy in their work…someof them were laughing.. Some chit chatting …some laughing….actually no one was working…

Shreya laughs…

Shreya: daya this is the condition of ur employees…u ate their boss after all …y to hona hi tha….

Daya: its not like that actually…

Shreya: actually I can see how it is…

Daya: excuse me all..may I have ur attention pls…

Girl1: haay…u always grab my attention…

Girl2: no he is mine….

Shreya: wow…daya kiya staff h tumhara…flirting with their boss…ahaan…

Daya: ahem …ahem… no actually guys …lemme introduce to u all with my new PA…shreya…

Guy1: paani m doob kr mar jaa kamini…

Shreya: what..

Guy1: then what…I always wanted this position and u snatched it away…huh…

Shreya now unable to control her laugh and moves out….

Daya threatens his employees that if they didn't complete their work then he will not gave them holi holidays…

They all open their mouth and silently get back to their work….

Daya goes to shreya…shreya sees him and start laughing terribly..daya is lil bit embarrassed now…

Daya: ya ya..OK enough now…

Shreya: seriously daya was that ur staff..and and…girls are ok but even gays also work in ur office…seriously I feel pity on u…that guy he wanted to be ur PA….no I can't stop laughing….

She laugh and finally she tried to control her laugh but then she again burst out laughing…after some time she managed to be back to normal…

Shreya: shetty u and ur staff is the 8 wonder of the world…I hope ur PA who is on leave normal …atleast she is not like them…wait is she?

Daya: a kind of….

Shreya: omg now I will go crazy working with mad people around me…

Daya: wait..did u call me mad just now…

Shreya: yes…you mad person…

Shreya laugh thinking about her boss and colleagues…she leaves…

Daya: yes shreya I m mad …mad about u…not from now…but from the day we met…

 **Hey guys , next chapter s Hm daya and Shreya ki bhi family ko bhi include karenge…so here is a short intro about them..**

 **Daya's dadi-** most caring , genuine, lovely, cheewtu type person..loves her 3 pota and 1 poti very much….

 **Salunkhe:** elder son of shetty family…Arrogant ,proudy..but loves his family a lot…having two children ….

 **Jhanvi-** wife of salunkhe.. Very charming , beautiful personality….

 **Praduman-** younger son of shetty family…sweet and lil proudy..loves him family.. Having two children…

 **Priyanka:** praduman's wife, a lil bit hard hearted…very proudy and funny personality ….lives her son daya a lot …highly possessive about him….

 **Daya-** elder child of shetty…son of pradunka….CEO of shetty industries…( most richest company all over india)…arrigant, sweet ,tadibaaz insaan…hygine conscious…loves his siblings a lot…

 **Abhijeet:** five minutes younger than daya…love art and painting…he is an artist….son of pradunka…loves his siblings…

 **Nikhil-** younger boy of family…charming..nautanki..loves body building and loves his protein shaka a lot….also a dumbbell shetty…his bros are his jaan….son of sanvi...

 **Purvi:** younger daughter of shetty…sweet, lovely, a lil bit shy…jaan of his brothers…

Shreya's family ( **mysterious family** )

 **Shreya-** sweet, beautiful, arrogant girl…

 **Sahil-** shreya's brother…loves his Di a lot…

 **Uday-** father of shreya…lovely caring….

I promise u that next chappyyy s pakka long hoga...

 **Hey guys how was it…**

 **To knw what is mysterious about shreya family…pls r and r…**

 **Pls support me…**

 **Urs only…**

 **Gigs**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone ….**

 **To aap sb n pehchaan hi liya ki mera theme kia h…to ab aur bhi maza qayega..now imagine dqya's family as shivaay's family in ishqbaaz….**

 **Thanku all my dear reviewers.. And silent readers…thanku so much for ur constant support…**

 **So here is my next update…**

 **Continuation…**

Suddenly his phone rang .

.dadi has asked him to send someone who could do a perfect preparation for holi Pooja….it was going to be a grand pooja as this time…but our daya has forget about it….and now he is listening all scoldings from his dadi…

Daya: haan dadi I m sorry m bhul gaya…pz..haan dadi m jaldi s jaldi intzaam kara dunga..OK OK don't worry main kaisi ko abhi bhejta hu….OK dadi bye..tc..

Now how will I find one…hmm I will ask ashwini she had helped me a lot last time…

Daya: ashwini listen..

Aswini: yes sir…

Daya: I need ur help…

Ashwini: sure sir..

Daya: actually I want u to help my family for holi Pooja…

Ashwini: oh sir I m really sorry ….I can't this year holi I m gonna to celebrate with my family …so I will be out in an hour…I m really sorry sir..

Daya: no that's OK..I will manage.. U enjoy..have a happy holi..

Ashwini: thanks sir..

Daya sees shreya passing by..

Daya: shreya listen…

Shreya: yes daya…

Daya: mujhe tumhari help chahiye…

Shreya: boss don't ask they order…

Daya: thqnx..but its personal matter…

Shreya: hmm…say fast..

Daya: will u go to my house and help my family with holi pooja…

Shreya: oh god..tum y poochne k liye dharma rahe the…I will love to do this work…

Daya: sure?

Shreya: haan baba pakka sure …even I want to meet my boss family…

Daya: thanks…

Shreya: so at what time should I leave….

Daya: u can leave now…

Shreya: OK then cu ..babye…boss(wink)…

Daya: shreyaaaa don't call me boss…ot sounds weird…

Shreya: no I will not…

Daya: OK then take care…

Shreya left for shetty mansion….

Shreya saw the mansion and she was dumbstruck it was so beautiful …she excitedly goes when when one guard stop her…

Guard: excusee?

Shreya: I'm shreya and daya has sent me here…

Guard: lemme confirm…

Shreya: sure go ahead…

He calls daya and then open the gate for her…

Shreya: this is beautiful…

Nikhil notices her standing at corner gate and observing every corner of mansion…he goes to her…

Nikhil: hello…my name is nikhil…naam to suma hi hoga…

Shreya: nahi naam ni suna par dialogue suna h…

Nikhil: oh its OK…aap kon h?

Shreya: I m shreya …daya has sent me for the decoration….

Dadi: oh to tum go aao beta aao…billu n tumhe bejha h na…

Shreya: nahi daya n mujhe bejha h….

Nik: Didi daya bhaiya's pet name is Billu..dadi unhe ISSI naam s bulati h…

Shreya: ohok…so dadi m kahaan s shuru Karun …

Dadi: puttar tu meri y parde or chandelier lagane m madad kr ..tb tk m kitchen m dekh k aati hu…

Shreya: OK dadi…

It took her 6 hours to setup..nik and Abhijeet came…

Nik: is this shetty mansion.. I mean our house…

Abhijeet: so beautifully done…amazing…well done shreya…

Shreya: thanx abhijeet…ab mujhe chalna chahiye…bahut late ho gya h….

Dadi: no puttar…puja k baad jaana…

Shreya: no dadi..mujhe jaana hoga mera Bhai ghar p akela h…main use aise ni chod sakti…

Dadi: koi problem ni h puttar m isse driver ko bhej k bulwa leti hu…use bhi Pooja attend karne d..

After everyone insistence finally Shreya agrees …then dadi goes to her and give her a bag…

Shreya: y kya h dadi?

Dadi: puttar y aaj ki Pooja k liye there liye dress h…

Shreya: thanku so much dadi but m y ni l sakti…

Dadi: tumne mujhe dadi kahaan na to l lo…

Shreya: but dadi…

Dadi: no its and buts…take it means take it…

Shreya become shocked after hearing dadi's English…

Dadi(laughing): tum logon ki dadi hu..aakhir itni English to aati h mujhe…chal ab dress jaldi s pehen aa…

Shreya : OK dadi…

Dadi: y hui na baat…

Shreya hugs her says that she is so sweet..

Now all are ready waiting for daya and sahil...

Sahil arrives at the mansion ..and calls out her sister…abhinik greets him ..then slowly sahil starts talking to them…

Shreya: kaise ho sahil?

Sahil: badiya…lekin aapne mujhe yahaan Ku bulaaya h…

Shreya: actually sahil y mere boss ka ghar h..and we are invited here for holi Pooja…

Sahil: to Hm holi yahaan khelenge….

Abhijeet: haan …aur Hm bahut maze karenge…

Shreya smiles seeing her brother happy…and finally he came…

Daya enters and shreya sees him and smiles…

Nikhil: aao Bhaiya …dekho mast lag rha h na…

But daya is unable to moves his eyes from Shreya..

Daya: breathtaking…(still looking at her)….

Nikhil: exactly …afterall work is done by shreya didu..

Shreya goes to daya…

Shreya: hi dayanand…how is it?

Abhinik surprised in unison…dayanand?

Daya: beautiful…

Shreya: I'm talking about decoration…

Daya comes in senses when abhi pinches him…

Daya: ya ya…very nice…fab…very well done….

Dadi calls shreya and she leaves…

Abhijeet: tu jaanta h isse…

Daya: yup…she is my pa…

Abhinik:PA?

Daya: and…

Abhinik: and?

Daya: leave it…

He goes to his room to get ready and comes out where he collides with Shreya….Shreya was about to fall when daya held her…jis one hand on her waist and other on her bare shoulder...she was completely engrossed in his eyes…they didn't bother to look around…and suddenly they sensed some light…when they turn they saw nikhil clicking their pics…

Nikhil: oh look this is a perfect pose for holi…main isse insta p post Karunga..n see how popular I become...

Dareya came to their senses …and daya runs behind nik to get those pic from him…

…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hey guys …kaisa laga..accha laga go review s Karen aur na accha laga to bhi Karen…aage jaane k liye stay tunned….**

 **Pls r and r…**

 **Urs ….**

 **Gigs….**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys…how are you….**

 **Thanku so much for ur reviews….and for reading my story…..**

 **So here is my next update…**

So nikhil was successful in posting his favourite couple pic….and daya thought its all of no use ….anyways its time for puja….everything was setup…dadi calls out all the youngsters adults for puja….

During the puja daya was looking at shreya…nikhil notices this and whisphers to abhijeet…

Nikhil :bhai dekho kaise bhaiya ki aankhen shreya di p tiki h…

Abhijeet :mujhe pata h..maine bhi notice kia…nikhil tujhe ni lagta hme kuch karna chahiye…

Nikhil:hmm…ab aap dekho…y nik kiya karta h…

Abhijeet:all the best….

Nik drags daya and make him stand besides shreya…

Daya:what is this nikhil…kia kar rha h yrr…

Nik:shh..app puja p concentrate hi ni kar rahe the to maine scha agar aap di k paas khade ho to shaayad aap puja pr concentrate kar pao….waise you both look good together…

Daya:shhh….puja…

Nikhil: puja..where …..maine use mana kia tha ki yahaan na aaye….where is she….

Nikhil search for puja around ….daya hits him on his head..

Daya :abbe…oye..this puja…holi puja….

Nikhil :ohh….bhaiya apne to mujhe mini heartattack d diya tha…

Daya :ok now concentrate on puja….

Soon puja ended …but everyone heard someone screaming behind….all were shocked….

Lady: someone stole my necklace my diamond necklace…

Dadi: daya dekh to jara…

Daya: jee dadi…

Guard come and stand at the gate so that no one moves out …they start checking each and every corner of house..and all people there …..except all shettys (daya's bua is there) ….and shreya ,sahil ….after checking everyone they still don't found the necklace ….now its time for shettys to be get checked…but before that….

Daya's bua: mujhe pata h ki haar kisne churaya h….. shreya n…

All are shocked…shreya has no words to say….

Dadi: tu aisa kaise kh sakti h….

Daya's bua: maa y humare ghar pehli baar aai h aur itna saara paisa dekhkar kia pata iske iraade badal gaye ho…

Dadi: mujhe ispar poora bharosa h ….y aisi ladki ni h….

Abhijeet: bua aap uspar itna ganda ilzaam kaise lagaa sakti h jab aap use jaanti hi nahi h….

Bua: ahaan! Sawal y h kit um ispe itna bharosa kaise kar sakte ho jab tum isse jaante hi nahi ho….

Shreya is just looking at daya thinking that will he take a stand for her…..

Bua: check her….

Daya(shouts): don't even u dare to think of it…..main bas intzaar kar raha tha ki kab aap y sab drama karengi….humne aapko ek chance hi nahi dia bua but aapko is ghar m jagah di is ghar m waapas leker aaye …apne dilon m jagah di …. Hum aapko jitna maaf aur pyaar karne ki koshish karte h aap utna hi hume hurt karti h…..aur one more thing …apko koi haq ni h shreya p ungli uthane ka kunki m use acche s jaanta hu ki wo aisi koi harqat kar hi ni sakti…jis aadmi n y sab kia h wo aap h…coz u need time so that u can keep us all busy here and do ur work safely…am I right bua….

Dadi: tu y kia kh rha h puttar mujhe kuch samaj ni aaraha….

Daya:dadi y sab inhi ka kia dhara h…

Bua: kia bakwaas kar rhe ho tum daya? You are blaming ur bua …main tumhari bua hu daya tum mere saath aisa kaisi …oh y sab is shre…..

Daya cuts her and shouts: don't even dare to take her name….

Daya take out his phone and play a recording…in which daya's bua says a man to plant a bomb in shetty mansion …she says him that she will create some scene in hall so that al guards and servants are busy in solving the case …and then u can safely place the bomb there …I want the destruction of shettys by hook or crook…..

Daya's bua was dumbstruck now…manages to ask him…."tumhe y kahan s mila"….

Daya(smirk): duniya bahut choti h bua ji …pataa hi ni chal paata ki kon kiska aadmi h…

Bua: tumhara matlab kia h…

Daya: wo aadmi jise aapne bomb lagaane k liye kahaa tha wo mera aadmi tha …..

Dadi(in anger): gudiya tune apne aap s waada kar rakha h na kit u kabhi ni badlegi….

Bua: maa….

Dadi: apne muh s ek shabd bhi mat nikalna….billu police ko bulaa…

Bua get arrested …while leaving she gives an angry glance to daya….the lady gets back her necklace…she and other guest happily leaves after dinnrer…

Dadi:shreya puttar tu aaj raat yahin ruk jaa….holi celebration k baad chali jaana …plz..aur aaj jo kuch bhi hua uske liye mujhe mmaf kar d….

Dadi joins her hands in front of her…

Shreya instantly holds her hand: dadi y aap kia kar ri h …y sab kehkar mujhe aur sharminda mat kariye'''m aapki poti jaisi hu na to aapka haath sirf mere sir par rakhne k liye hi uthna chahiye…hai naa…

Both had tears in her eyes…

Dadi lovingly caresses her hairs…

Dadi: khush rh puttar…..

Shreya: aur aaj m yahaan ruk jaaungi…

Daya(in excitement): greatttt…..

Abhinik looked at daya and smiled to each other….

Nikhil: koi bahut excited ho rha h hai na bhai…

Abhi: yes and I think we should leave them alone….

They leave….

Daya: hmm so….

Shreya:so?

Daya:nothing?

Shreya:nothing…

Daya turns to leave when shreya stops him….

Shreya: daya….

Daya:yes!

Shreya:thanku….

Daya:kis liye….

Shreya: meri side lene k liye aur mujhpe itna trust karne k liye….

Daya smiles looking at shreya innocence…he moves closer to her ..moves a strand of her hair and tugs it behind the ear….and slowly whisphers in her ear….

ANYTHING FOR YOU…

 **So guys…how's that….accha laga to review karna pls…im slightly disappointed with ur reviews…pls support me….**

 **And aage aage dekhiye humari dareya ki zindagi m kia twist aata h…so aage jaane k liye …pllllllsssss review…..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys im back with my new update having a lil fun ,tradegy, romance,and suspense….so pls read and enjoy and most important do review….**

 **Thanku to all my supporters and reviewers…..and also silent readers…**

Daya smiles looking at shreya's innocence ….he moves closer to her …moves a strand of her hair and tugs it behind her ear and slowly whispers in her ear….

Daya: anything for you….

 **After some time—**

Shreya is sitting at pool side blushing deeply….thinking about this new feeling she has for daya….remembering all the encounters with him …..daya comes and sits besides her….

Daya: mere bare m soch ri ho?

Shreya: haan…mera matlab h nahi …ma..main tum..tumhare bare m ku sochungi….

And suddenly daya disappears…shreya is n confusion…

Shreya gets up and was about to move when daya comes out of the water and pull her towards him….whe she comes out in anger and sees that no one is there….she is completely confused…she then thinks that this all must be due to her lack ofsleep from past4-5days…then she walks into her room and lies on the bed…and to her surprise daya was lying besides her….

Daya: mere bare m itna ku soch ri ho?

Shreya: m aapke bare m nahi soch rahi…

Daya: achawwww…

He gets up and move closer to her…more closer and more closer….shreya starts breathing heavily….and she closes her eyes ..and when she openend there was no one other than her in the room….

Shreya: y mere saath kia ho rha h?main paagal ho gyi hu….agar m aise paagal boss aur paagal staff k saath kaam karungi to aur hoga bhi kia…shreya tu soja isse pehle tujhe mental asylum l jaana pade…..

She turns and closes her eyes…and again open in shock….

Shreya: aank band karti hu to use dekhti hun…ankh kholti hu to aisa lagta h ki jaise he is right in front of me…..uggghhhh…whats wrong with me…

She agains tries to sleep …turning left to right….finally after a lot of hardwork she manages to sleep…

Where as the other side daya is in his lala land…dreaming of shreya …..their first meet …

 **Flash back**

when daya dressed as a woman for teacher's day program …he entered ladies toilet with ladies outfit …(.can u imagine?ha ha ha..)

Shreya collides with him as he entered in the toilet ….

Daya: im sorry…

Shreya: wait…you? Daya? The one who is playing a role of female teacher in today's programme…

Daya: ye….yes…

Shreya laughs….

Daya: isme hasne waali konsi baat h?

Shreya: tumne apna outfit badla h… gender nahi…ladies toilet m kia kar rahe ho?

Daya: wo actually..pehle m gents toilet m hi gya tha…lekin unlogon ko laga ki m ek aurat hu to unhone mujhe bahaar nikal diya…

Shreya was now not able to control her laugh…she burst out laughing….

Shreya: ik then go ahead in ur ladies toilet…

Daya: thanks…

Shreya: ab wo ladies tumhe nahi chodne waali…

After some time daya comes out beaten… all blue black marks on his face ..his friends ask him whats all that?and he says that it's all best of luck kisses from all ladies…shreya stands there laughing….daya takes a shapath that he is surely gonna take revenge from her….

 **Flash back over…**

Daya came out of his wonderland when he hears a knock on the door…he thinks who must be there at that time….it was actually really night …and when he opens the door it was actually Nikhil who wanted to sleep with daya….

Daya: nik tu yahaan?wo bhi is samay….

Nikhil: bhaiya mujhe aapke ssaath sona h ….mujhe apne kamre m sone s darr lag raha ki agar bua n mere kamre m bomb rakha hoga to m mar jaaaunga…abhi to maine dil bharke apne protein shake bhi nahi piye….

Daya: whattt nonsense? Chal soja….

So now finally every one is asleep…

 **At the day of holi-**

All shettys enjoy holi….throwing colors on eachother ,,,Nikhil is trying to escape from everyone to protect his skin as he needs to showoff to impress the girls….he runs from that area and reaches to the toilet…he thinks for time being he should hide there so that no one will put color on him …but as he opens the door a full bucket of colors fall on him ..and there comes dayabhi laughing giving hifi to each other…..

Daya: tu humse jitna dur bhaagega hum tujhe utna hi pareshan karenge…

Abhijeet: now bheeg gaya tu rangon m ..aaja ab apne bhaiyon k saath bhi holi khel l…

Nikhil: oh no bhaiya this is not fair…aaj mujhe soniya k sath date p jaana tha… aur aapne mujhpe saara color daal diya….

Abhijeet: spare those girls atlest on holi…

Daya: common lets play sbro holi….

Dayabhinik enjoy the holi and daya sees shreya standing at the corner smiling looking at the people enjoying …daya goes towards her….

Daya: tum yahaan akele ku khadi ho?

Shreya: aise hi …kitna accha lagta h na sab log apni saari nafrat , ladaai ,dushmani bhul jaate h is din aur miljulke s festival celebrate karte h…I JUST LOVE THIS FESTIVAL…the festival of colors ….

Abhinik come there and give them a glass of bhang …first both of them refuse but then on insisting they take it…it was so tasty that they wanted to try it again and again and again…noe

Daya: waise shreya tumhe hamaari pehli holi yaad h?

Shreya: yes mujhe yaad h… tum mujhse badla lena chahte the aur tumne mujhpe hot sauce gira di thi canteen m …aur maine tumpe laal mirch ka powder daal diya tha …and after that u didn't come to college for two days ….i felt really sorry for that….

Daya: but after that we become really good friends….and then one day u left me…you left college…why?i always wanted to ask u this question but I couldn't and now u should say it….why did u leave me?

Shreay now has tears in her eyes ….she was going to say something when dadi takes her away asking to play with them also…

Shreya was playing with the family but her eyes were on daya…and then she sees someone hugging daya from back…that's a girl…

Shreya: y kon h?daya ki girlfriend?no but he must have told me…his pa? is she back?..shreya teri to job gayi….

Shreya sees daya turning and sees the girl happily and cups her face …and saya…that he missed her and hugs her back….he kisses her on forehead….shreya is fuming In anger and jealousy ….she goes to abhinik who are standing looking lovingly at daya nad that girl….

Shreya: y ladki kon h?aur daya s itna ku chipk ri h?huuh….

Nikhil: bhabhi… I mean di aap hi jaakar pooch lo….

Shreya: daya kia sochenge?

Nikhil: wo kuch ni bolenge u have the right to go and ask…..so go bhabhi go…

Shreya: hmmmm…

abhinik giggles…

she walks towards them…and pulls daya to her side and stands between them….

Shreya: yahaan kia ho rha h?aur ho kon tum?aur itna ku chupak ri ho dayanand s?

Girl: dayanand?oh …wo…

Daya: something is burning na….

Shreya: shut up…beech m mat bolo….haan so you miss….

Daya: no shreya….suno to …y meri..

Girl: shreya?

Shreya is confused…

Girl: hey shreya its me…purvi…daya's younger sister…

Shreya: purvi?oh I m so sorry…..tere chere p rang laga h so I couldn't recognize you…and I thought…

Daya: you thought?

Dayabhnikpurvi start laughing …shreya gets angry and leaves from there…

Abhijeet: jaa bhai mana use….gussa h wo tujhse….

Daya: hmmm

Daya goes behind shreya ….and become shocked to see shreya lying on floor in semiconscious state due to bhang….he goes to her and trying to wake up her but she is not able to sit properly…then daya carries her in his arms and takes her in his room and makes her lie on his bed ….he was about to leave when shreya holds her hand….and stops him….

Shreya: tum mere saath aisa ku kar rahe ho?ku?

Daya is confused he sits beside her and caresses her cheek ….

Daya: kia hua shreya?

Shreya(In semiconscious state): tumne mere saath kia kia h …jab m apni aankhen band karti hu to tumhe dekhti hu…jab aaankhen kholti hu tumhe dekhti hu….main hamesha tumhare bare m sochti rehti hu….tum paagal ho …aur tumne mujhe bhi pagal bana dia h….main y risk nahi l sakti…

Daya: risk?

Shreya: yeah! Risk of working with u mad peoples….mujhe bataao na…mujhe aisa ku lagta h ki m un chipku ladkiyon ki hadiyan tod dun jab wo tumse chipakti h….tumhare paas koi jawaab ni h na…and u must think I m gonna mad and now u want to get rid of me…..

She start crying…daya sees her and smiles at her innocence….he cups her face and kisses her forehead….then he makes her lie down and ask her to take rest …but shreya does not want him to go….she ask him to stay with her…and daya sits besides shreya admiring her and after some time he also falls asleep….

Its been a long time now abhinik didn't sees dareya anywhere …abhi goes to shreya room to check her and Nikhil in daya's room to check him…and is shocked to see them together…..he goes out and calls abhi there….both of them see dareya sleeping together peacefully holding each others hand ….their jaws fall down seeing this …they could manage to say one thing…

Abhijeet: y kia ho rha h?

Hearing them dareya wakes up daya holding his head due to hangover and sees her and smiles as he remember he almost confess the loves him too….whereas shreya is in shock as she just remembered that she was standing and watching holi celebration …..she wondered what happened and what the hell is she doing in daya's room …she hurriedly gets up from the bed but is in an unbearable headache due to hangover…

Nikhil: look bhai..this is the sideeffect of my whisky…

Abhi: whiskey?

Nikhil: haan maine bhang k saath saath thodi whiskey bhi mila di thi…

Abhi: u are impossible….

Nikhil: I know…

Shreya: yahan kia hua tha?

Daya: kuch ni bas tum so ri thi…

Shreya: we were sleeping dayanand…..pls tell me what had happened here?

Daya: trust me shreya ..mujhe sab yaad h…kuch ni hua yahaaanpe….tum so ri thi..tumne mujhse kahaa tha ki main tumhe akela chodke na jaun ..to main bas tumhaare saath baith gaya…

Shreya: im sorry daya…

Daya: sorry for what?

Shreya: nothing…

Shreya leaves…

Daya gives a clueless look …abhinik ask him what happened to her...

Daya: pataa ni…y ladki kabhi kabhi strange behave karti h…

Abhi: hmmm…she is in hangover…ho sakta h isi ki wajah s…

Daya: may be….

Shreya walks through the corridor ..remembering hers and daya's moment …and gets hit by a cupboard….the drawer open and some old files fall down from it …she open and sees it and is shocked to find something…tears rolling down her eyes…she gets up takes sahil and leaves shetty mansion….

 **So ais kia tha us file m jise padkar shreya itna emotional ho gyi….kia hoga ab…kia dareya k is rishte m pad jaayegi daraar….**

 **So kaisa lagga mera y chapter mere bhaiyon aur beheno…aage jaanne k liye do review….**

 **Babyee….**

 **Garima…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey I m back ….but main aapse baat ni karti…huuhhh…aplog mujhe itna kam review karoge to kaise likhungi m…..mujhe support to kariye…..plsss..naaa…..lekin koi ni im a good girl so im updatimg my new chapter….**

Next day in office ….shreya is least bther to talk to daya she tries hard to not to look at him….or else she would be lost in his eyes….she tried to complete all her work as fast as she could…and left the office early making some or the other excuses ….daya noticed her strange behavior and thought to share this with abhinik….

Daya: pataa ni tarr abhijeet …uss din k baad s shreya bahut strangely behave kar ri h….

Abhijeet: hmm…mujhe lagta hi tujhe use baat karni chahiye…kuch to gadbad h…

Daya:mo to meri taraf dekhti bhi ni h yaar….baat karna to durr ki baat h..tumhe pataa h jab bhi m use project s related baat karta hu to wo mujhe file deke bolti h ki isse m dekh lo…

Nikhil: mujhe to lgta h ki aapko unke ghar jaakar unse bat karni chahiye…

Daya: main dekhta hu..

Nikhil:main dekh lunga nahi….. abhi jao aur baat karo …just go…

Daya: now…time dekha h?

Nikhi: mujhe kuch ni sunna aap bas jaao ..abhi..

Nikhil drags daya till his car and sends him forcefully…daya reaches her house…its dark in her area….he got the address from her biodata …..so its all dark there and he didn't want to wake up her at late night he thinks to sleep there in his car itself…but there are lots and lots of question arising in his mind looking at the condition where she is living….sleep his far away from his eyes….he stare at her house…and eventually fall asleep….

Next morning when shreya is ready to leave for her office she spot daya sleeping in the car…she goes towards him and wakes him up…and ask him to come to her house…

Dya: shreya I have noticed ki tum kuch dino s baht weird behave kar ri ho….may I know the reason…

Shreya(her eyes are red due to anger she is hell angry now): tumne sab barbaad kardia…..sabkuch….y sab tumhari wajah s hua…..you and only you….

Daya is confused..

Daya: kia shreya…. Mujhe kuch samajh ni aara kit um kia kh ri ho….

Shreya: wait…

She goes and get some papers…

Shreya: take this…y mera resignation letter h ….aur ab m tumhaara chehra bhi ni dekkhna chahti..you your family no one….she shiuts…I HATE U ALL…JUST LEAVE ME ALONE….

Daya has tears in his eyes ….but he manages to ask..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Buuummmmm….kia hua kia dhund rahe h…aisa thodi na saara suspense khol dungi…pehle mujhe review to karo…oh common dareya fans kia ho gya h aap sabko just wake up….**

 **To aage kia hoga …kia hua aisa ki shreya daya aur uski family s itni nafrat karne lag gayi….**

 **Ab aapko to pataa hi h ki aage jaane k liya aapko kia karna h….**

 **Pls pls pls review and review and review…**

 **Urs only…**

 **Garima…urf..gigs….**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my dear friends…don is back…..thanku …thanku..thanku…so much much for ur mindblowing bournvita review…..and thanku for silent readers…so without more cuchpuch here is my next update…**

Still he manages to ask….

Daya: will you care to explain…I cant understand anyth

Shreya: tumhari tarah daya meri bhi ek loving , caring family thi…..my mom ..my dad….my brother sahil…we all were really happy with our sweet family….mere papa n mujhe sab kuch diya jo mujhe chahiye tha….he was once one of the leading business man,s…..tum aur main bahut acche dost the …mujhe pataa tha kit um shetty ho but mujhe y pataa ni tha kit um wahi ho jisne meri life barbaad kar di…aur maine tumhe y kabhi ni bataaaya ki im singhaniya…..

Daya: singhaniya?

Shreya: yes….singhaniya….shreya singhaniya…uday singhaniya's daughter…

Daya is dumbstruck….

Shreya: maine socha tha ki jahaan business hota h wahaan rivals bhi hote h …but no u have killed my father….you all are bloody murderers …tumne mere papa ko maar diya….and she cried terribly..

Daya: shreya ho sakta hi yhaaa koi misunderstandings ho…..kuinki papa aur badepapa aisa kabhi ni kar sakte….

Shreya: enough daya…sab khatam ho gya …accha hoga kit um yahaan s chale jao…

Daya felt bad..his hart believes what shreya said but mind said how can they …they are shetty not murderers …he silently drive back to shetty mansion…

Whereas shreya in her house sits down and cries vigorously …remembering her mom and dad….

Daya drives harshly back home…crying angry eyes all red …remembering shreya's words….

Whereas looks at sahil who is sleeping …tears roll down her eyes she caresses his hairs….

Shreya: im sorry sahil…main bahut buri hu na ….main tumhare saath time spend ni karti…main humesha apni job k peeche bhaagti rehti hu…my work…maine kabhi apne bhai k bare m nahi socha….main socha ki main kuch paison s tumhe kush rakh sakti hu…maine socha tha ki m tumhe kabhi mom dad ki kami khalne nahi dungi….but mujhe maaf kardo sahil main y sab nahi kar paayi…such a bad sister I m….

By now sahil wakes up …and wipes her tears .

Sahil: didi aapki koi galti nahi h….iinfact aap to sabse best didi ho….main to aapke parents ka adopted child hu…still you loves me jaise ki m aapka real brother hu….

Shreya: just shut up….agli baar s himmat bhi mat karna y bolne ki kit um adopted ho…tum mere bhai ho..khun ka na sahi dil ka to rishta h na humare beech….aur dil k rishty khoon k rishty s majboot hote h….

She wipes her tears and say….chalo bahut emotional ho gya…chalke dinner karte h …bahut bhook lagi h mujhe…

Sahil: hmmm…mujhe bhi..

 **Shetty mansion**

Daya stops his car infront of shetty mansion …he goes inside his room …close the door and sit near his bed...abhinik comes to him and see him crying…

Abhijeet: daya ?kia baat h?

Nikhil: haan bhaiya …ap or ro rhe ho?sab theek to h na…

Daya" abhijeet you remember wo ladki jo mere saath colledge m padti thi…

Abhijeet: haan wahi whom you had crush…

Daya: exactly…

Nikhil: wi isse kaise judi hui h?i mean…

Daya: shreya wahi ladki h…

Abhijeet:haw….to tujhe apni feelings confesed karni chahiye thin a…

Daya: noo…maine use kho diyaa…tumhe singhaniya group of industrie k bare m yaad h?

Abhijeet: haan. ..uday singhaniya the owner of the company?

Daya: haan…shreya unki daughter h….aur wo y sochti h ki uske father ki death k jimmedar shettys h…

abhijeet: iska matlab wo papa aur bade papa ko blame kar rahi h?

daya: no…main aisa nahi kaha..lekin uski aankhon m bahut dard dikh raha tha….usne bahut suffer kiya h….kaash m uska accha samsy use waapas d saku….mujhe lagta h ki hum eek baar papa aur bade papa s baat kar leni chahiye….ho sakta h ki kuch misunderstanding ho ….

Abhijeet: hmmm.. mujhe bhi yahi lagta h ki hum eek baar unse baat kar leni chahiye…

Nikhil: congo bhaiya…aapko aapka pyaar mil gaya….

Abhijeet hits him oh his head ….and say

Abhijeet: dumbbell sheety y 10 saal purana pyaar h…

Daya along with abhinik go to hall where everyone are sitting and chit chatting….

Dadi: billu tu aaj office nahi gya?

Daya: nahi dadi..wo mujhe aaj papa aur bade papa s kuch kaam tha …kya m aaplogon s baat kar sakta hu?

Salunkhe: sure…chalo mere room m chalet h…

Dayabhinik along with salunkhe and praduman leaves…

In the room..

Daya is sitting silent while all the eyes are at him…

Salunkhe: agar m galat nahi hu to ek ghanta ho chukka h aur tumne abhi tk ek shabd bhi nhi bola…kia baat h daya?

Daya: bade ppapa actually mujhe aapse kisike bare m pochna h..but sammajh ni aara poonchu yaa nahi…

Abhijeet keeps his hand on daya's shoulder and say go on daya you are just clearing a misunderstanding…

Daya : but aabhijeet main apni family p doubt kar raha hue k outsider k liye..i mean..

Abhijeet: go on daya…aur wo outsider nahi h … I mean jo insaan dil m rehta h use baahar wala nahi kehte….

Daya somehow gather some courage and ask salunkhe and praduman ….

Daya: actually mujhe aap dono s uday singhaniya k bare m poochna tha…who was once a leading business man…I mean ki unka kuch loss hua tha…he faced some ups and downs…actually coming to the point…kuch log sochte h ki shettys unki maut k jimmedar h…kia y sach h?

Poraduman: kuch log sochte h ki humne unhe jealousy ki wajah s maar diya…but uday humara role model tha…he always inspired us…right bhaisaaab?

Salunkhe: yes praduman…we were rival in business but personally we are very close…we had always helped him in tough time…

Praduman: we helped him..lekin ek din hume news mili ki ek car accident m unki death ho gyi …but we can say that it was a murder…and at time logon n socha ki y sab humne kia h ..aur bhaisaab ko jail jaana pada ..leki ek din chod diya kunki unke khilaaf koi sabut nahi mila …police bhi convinienced thi ki y san humne nahi kia h iske peeche kisi or ka haath h…but wo y pataa ni laga paaye ki iske peeche kon h…

Daya was unable to control goes and hugs both of them with teary eyes …they are surprised…

Daya: thank god..

Daya leaves along with abhinik…

Praduman: isse kia hua..

Salunkhe: mujhe kia pata tmhara beta h..huh…

Daya: main unpe kaise shaq kar sakta hu…thank god ki y sab ek misunderstanding thi…

Abhijeet: haan..lekin ab hume y misunderstanding shreya k mind s bhi clear karni hogi…

Daya: haan mujhe lagta h ki hume jaake use baat karni chahiye..

Abhijeet: hume nahi tumhe…tum jao aur jaake use baat karo..

Daya: haan…

 **Shreya house…**

Shreya is seen talking someone and laughing …she goes and got a tea for him… he drinks and praises her…she blushes..

Daya's car stops in front of shreya's house …he just goes inside without thinking and holds shreya…

Shreya: aapki himmat kaise hui andar aane ki?

Daya: ek baar meri baat to suno…

Shreya: nahi mujhe nahi sunni …aur mujhe chodo…

The person comes out of washroom…

Person: hey…y kia batameezi…leave her at once…warna..

Daya: o hello ho ko tum…aur tumhari himmat kaise hui hamare personal matters m bolne ki…

Shreya: daya tumhari himmat kaise hui isse aise baat karne ki?

Daya: shreya….

Shreya: apologize….

Daya: main ku karun..h kon y?

Shreya: he is my fiance…

This word echoed in daya's ears …omg….she is engaged he is dumbstuck with eyes all red due to tears ….wanting to roll down his cheeks…

 **To kaisa laga y chapter…..**

 **Kiaaaaaaa…shreya is engaged..ab kia hoge humare dareya ka….kia wo yahin bichud jaayenge?aage jaane k liya stay tunned and do review…..**

 **Pls r and r..**

 **Babyee..**

 **Garima…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello guys mujhe y jaanke accha laga ki aapko meri story pasand aari h …and believe me m aapko is story k through koi hurt ni karungi…so is your next chapter…**

 **Continuation….**

Daya is dumbstruck ….what had he heard just now ? is she engaged?...no she is mine …I can't let anyone take her away like this…..

Shreya: siddhart mujhe maaf kardo…daya ki taraf s m tumse maafi maangti hu….

Siddhart: its ok baby I m completely fine….

Shreya: daya will you leave…

Daya has no words….he moves out without uttering a word…and drives back to shetty mansion…

As he enters he saw abhinik waiting for him impatiently…

Nikhil: bhaiya apne bhabhi ko mana liya?

Abhijeet: tune sab kuch clear to kardiya na?

Daya start crying abhinik hugs him..

Daya: maine use kho diya…wo kisi siddhart k saath engaged h….

Abhijeet: kia?wait…wo engagaed h aur tune use baat tak ni ki?

Nikhil: I hope apne unhe y to bataya hoga ki shetty ki koi galti ni h…

Daya: nahi m nahi batapaya..uski aankhon m itni nafrat thi…she hates me to the core….aur aaj to mujhe sun bhi ni rahi thi…(wiping his tears)…aura b mujhe pata h ki use kaise samjhana h …usnne dayanand shetty ki y wali side dekhi ni h..he smirks….

 _ **Shreya's home:**_

Shreya: siddhart I m really sorry for ki tum aaye aur ek bahaar waale n tumhari itni insult ki…

Siddhart: arre tumhe sorry bolne ki koi jarurat ni h…tumhari koi galti ni h…btw wo tha kon…

Shreya: dayanand shetty…

Siddhart: na jisne…

Shreya: yes…shettys…siddharth main tumse jald s jald shaadi karna chahti hu m tumhe khona ni chahti…

Siddhart put his hand on shreya's hand …and say …hum jald s jald shaadi karenge..and shreya hugs him…

Shreya: tumhi ek ho jo har waqt mere saath rehe ho …tum mujhe sabse jyaada samajhte ho..plz tum mujhe issi tarh pyaar karte rehna…aur hamesha mere saath rehna….

Siddhart smiles…

 _ **Shetty mansion:**_

Abhijeet: kia karoge tum?

Daya: shreya sirf mari h…aur m jnta hu ki siddhart hi in sab k peeche h ..kunki maine uski aankhon m shreya k liye bilkul bhi pyaar ni dekha…you just wait and watch…hahaha….

Nikhil: promise karo aap jaldi meri bhabhi ko leke aaoge…

Daya: I promise…

 _ **Shreya's house..**_

Siddhart is seen standing outside the house…talking to someone….

Siddhart: kia?wo nahi maanrha…use manna hi padega nahi to use keh dena ki main uski beti ko chodunga nahi…

Siddhart moves inside and saw shreya sleeping…

 **Siddhart's pov..**

Ek baar meri tumse shaadi ho jaye..main tumhari jindagi badal k rakh dunga…main bhi kitna intelligent hu…maine tumhare daddy ki maut ka plan banaya..noo..no..no wait…I had planned ur fake father's death…yes dear …jo aadmi us din accident m mara tha wo tumhare daddy nahi the…wo koi aur tha…..tum bewakoof log….tumhe laga ki wo tumhare papa h ..aur wo mar gaye..huh…wo mere kabje m h ….mujhe to bas tumhare paise s matlab h …I swear iske baad m tumhe koi chot nahi pahuchayega…..ek baar bas tumhara baap apni saari roperty mere naam kar d ..agar mera y plan kaam kar gaya them m tumse waada karta hu ki tum , tumhari paagal maa, tera baap,aur tumhatra wo naasamajh bhai..tum log shaanti s jeena..swarg m..hahahahhahh…I will not spare you…

 **Siddhart's pov end…**

shreya is sleeping…she in her dream remembers what all she told datya….

 **Shreya's pov….**

Why I am always thinking about him ? kun mujhe unke saath itna accha lagta h?nahi shreya tu aisa nahi soch sakti..mat bhul ki wo log tere papa ki maut k jimmedar h…lekin phir bhi mujhe daya k sath safety mehsus hota h…..jab maine unse kaha ki mere ghar s nikal jao…tab maine unki aankhon m dard dekha…kash maine unki ek baar baat sun li hoti…y mujhe ho kya gaya ek taraf m daya k bare m sochti hu or dusri taraf main unse nafrat karti hu….nahi shreya tera dil tere dimaag ko kaabu kar raha h ….tum aisa nahi hone d sakti….tumhe unse badla lena h…wait…agar y koi misunderstanding hui..aur daya use clear karne hi aaye ho to?nahi shreya tu phir s un logon k bare m soch ri h…wo tere dushman h..unhone tera sab kuch tujhse cheen liya…tere dad,, teri khushiyan..teri mom…meri maa ..wo to usi din s mental asylum m h jis din mere dad ki death hui…wo to mujhe bhi nahi pehchanti….main in shettys ko chain s ni jeene dungi…they have to pay for this…dayanand shetty you have to pay for this….

 **Shreya's pov end…**

Something struck in her mind and she smirked….may be she got a plan to take her revenge…she wiped her tears and went to sleep..

On the other side daya is thinking about siddhart as how he can bring out his true colors in front shreya…

Its morning …in shetty mansion….dadi, jhanvi , priyanka are sitting in the hall…. They call out dayabhinik….

Daya: dadi aapne bulaaya hume?

Dadi: haan puttar…humne tere liye ek ladki dekhi h?

Daya: ladki?

Priyanka: oh my mata…teri marriages k liye…ab y mat bolna ki tujhe marriages ni karni…

Nikhil: shadi? Bhaiya ki?

Daya: shadi? Meri?

Dadi convinienced daya for his marriage …poor daya with a big question mark on his face….he is thinking…

Y log meri shadi karane k bare m kaise soch sakte h? main shaadi ni karunga jab tak mera mission complete ni ho jata…mission shreya manao…

Abhijeet: kia soch raha h? mujhe lagta h tujhe shaadi k liye haan kardene chahiye..kitni acchi ladki h?he smirked…

Daya give abhijeet go to hell wala look…

Nikhil: nahi nahi …y nahi ho sakta…

Priyanka: ku nahi ho sakta?

Nikhil: wo ..wo..haan.. wo main apne bhaiya ko paraya dhan nahi banne d skta…

Priyanka: oh comeon grow up now…sab ko ek na ek din shaadi karni hoti h…

Abhijeet: lekin maa mujhe lagta h ki y kuch jyaada jaldi ni h….

Priyanka: what earls..to kiya jab dada banega ka waqt aaega tab shaadi karega?

Daya: you know what dadi…mujhe lagta ki mujhe shaadi kar leni chahiye..

Abhinik jaw drops down due to shock…

Abhijeet: Nikhil y kia bol raha h?

Nikhil: lagta hbhabhi s bichadne par bhaiya ki oh my mata ho gyi…bhijeet: jaroor kuch kichdi pak rahi h iske dimaag m ..lekin y bataayega nahi…

Nikhil: bhaiya karne kia waale h?

Priyanka: kia khusur phusur chal rahi h tum logon k beech…

Nikhil: kuch ni choti maa ..wo hum shadi ki tayariyon k bare m soch rahe the..ab to bhaiya bhi maan gaye na….

 **Shreya's house…**

Shreya serves breakfast …sahil takes his tiffin and leaves for his school…shreya gets a call…she start crying terribly…

Shreya: hello…pls…nahi aap rukiye mujhe ek baar unhe dekhne dijiye…main bas unh eek aakhri baar dekhna chahti hu….haan main abhi aaati hu…

 **Y kia ho rha h…kiska phone aaya tha shreya ko…daya ki shadi aakhir ho kisse rahi h…aur in sab k peeche siddharth tha….**

 **Sawaal bahut h lekin sabke jawaab agle chapter m…aur aagle chapter k liye mujhe aur bournvita chahiye…so pls r and r..and tell me how is this story going…**

 **Urs only …**

 **Garima…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello guys how are you all…aur y kia …pichle chapter m bas 3 reviews agar koi problem h then tell me…but pls review…and thanku so much for all 3 reviewers…and also my dear silent readers**..

 **Shreya's house…**

Shreya serves breakfast …sahil takes his tiffin and leaves for his school…shreya gets a call…she start crying terribly…

Shreya: hello…pls…nahi aap rukiye mujhe ek baar unhe dekhne dijiye…main bas unh eek aakhri baar dekhna chahti hu….haan main abhi aaati hu…

She cuts the call and hurriedly gets ready and comes out…siddhart ask her where is she going…

Siddhart: kia main tumhare saath chalu?

Shreya: theek h pls jaldi chalo…

They leave in car….daya comes there and sees them leaving in the car and thinks to follow him….

After lamost 30 minuter shreya's car stop in front of hospital…shreya ha stears in her eyes …and rushes in to the hospital along with siddhart….after sometime daya also enter and sees shreya crying terribluy hugging the dead body of a lady…he is onfused…

Daya goes to the reception and ask about the lady ….and he comes to know that the lady was mrs. Singhaniya….and she was admitted in asylum after the death of her husband….she had suicidal tendencies…she tried a lot to kill erself but she could not succeed …last night she died due to heart stroke….

Daya has tears in his eyes…he couldn't see shreya crying and left from there…

Shreya: sidhart meri mom…

Siddhart: no baby…calm down…tumhe strong rehna padega….otherwise sahil ko kon sambhalega….hume use bhi to bataana padega na…

Shreya: nahi..nahi…hum sahil ko kuch nahi bataayenge…

Siddhart: theek h hum sahil ko kuch nahi batayenge lakin abhi hume tumhari mom ko yahaan s l jaana padega…

They take her mom's body and complete the final rites…

Shreya swear that she will not let shettys live happily….she will take the revenge….

After some time anika reaches her house and is crying….she gets a call from dadi….dadi doesn't know anything about her condition …

Dadi: puttar..maine tujhe disturb to nahi kia?

Anika: nahi dadi..kahiye..

Dadi: wo kia h na puttar daya na shadi karne waala h ..to mane tujhe y poochne k liye phone kia tha kit u kia billu ki shaadi ki wedding planner ban sakti h kia?muhe tujhpe poora bharosa h …isliye maine tujhe call kia…

Shreya is shocked…

Shreya is happy not because daya is getting married but because she can easily enter the mansion….

Shreya: sab raaste saaf…main sabko barbad kardungi …aur sabse pehle m barbad karungi dayanand shety ko…so sab log tayar ho jaaiye m a ri hu…

 **Shetty mansion…**

dadi: daya puttar maine shreya s wedding planning k liye baat ki…

daya: to kia kaha usne?

Dadi: wo mana kaise kar sakti h?

Daya: mujhe pataa tha…u r the best dadi..

Dadi: cha lab chod mujhe hume jaana hain..

Daya: kahaan jana h dadi?

Dadi: aree..apne hone waali bahu ko dekhne…

Daya: oh…

Dadi leaves…

Daya smirks and says ….: mujhe pata tha ki dadi tumhe call jarur kaenge ….aur tum mana nahi karogi after all u have to take ur so called revenge…jahaan tak m samjhta hut um sabse pehle mujhe target karogi…lekin tum shaayad bhul rahi ho ki m dayanand shetty hu….now you will get to see the real me..

Its evening…

Shreya reaches the mansion and is about to step in her phone rings…its siddhart…

Shreya: haan sidharth..

Siddhart: kahaan ho tum …..

Shreya: im on work…

Siddhart: work?shreya tumhari mumma ko mare hue ek din bhi nahi hua ortum kaam par chali gyi?

Shreya: mujhe pata h siddhart y acchi baat nahi h but main y jo kuch bhi kar rahi hu wo apni mumma papa ki aatma ki shaanti k liye kar rahi hu…

Siddhart: are you sure?

Shreya: haan…

Siddhart: then main umhare saath hu…

Shreya: thanks…

Shreya cuts the call and enters the mansion…she sees daya coming out of his room…but then she suddenly looks away …she knew if she will looks into his eyes she will fall weak….and she will not able to take her revenge…

Dadi welcomes her in and take her to her room to show how all the decorations should be done…abhinik looks at daya and sees him smiling…

Nikhil: lagta h bhaiya ko sadma lag a…yahaan aafat aayi hui h …aur wo has rahe h..

Abhijeet: nahi nikhil y has ni raha h…kuch plan kar raha h…and the game is about to begin…

Shetty mmansion was beautifully decorated is was the function of ring ceremony….daya was looking perfect in his sherwani…

Ring ceremony started…

Purbi made daya wear the ring first and noe it was daya's turn….shreya is standing a bit far looking at the scene…she had a pain in her heart…as someone is stabbing knife and breaking her heart in to pieces( **pataa ni shreya mam kb samjhengi ki wo daya sir s pyaar karti h…god knows..** )

So finally daya made purbi wear the ring everyone clapped…shreya went and bring ladoos for every one…everyone took ladoos happily now she brought them to daya with a smirk….thinking now dayanand shetty tum to gaye..

Daya take the ladoo and shreya k man m ladoo phutta….he was about to eat when he stops his hand near his mouth..and looks at shreya and smiles…

Daya: tumhe kia lagta h ki mujhe kuch ni pataa…

Shreay plan back fired when he asks her to eat…and she acts as she is not well and faints…

Daya: ek no ki nautanki…

Every one are shocked looking at her condition…

Dadi: aree billu..ise room m l jaa…isne subh s kuch nahi khaaya…

Daya takes shreya to the room…

In the room as soon as daya places her on the bad …she gets up and say

Shreya: is baar mera plan fail ho gya…lekin agli baar m kuch bada karungi..

Daya: jo karna h karo lekin ek baat dhyaan m rakhna…

Shreya cuts him…

Shreya: jab tak dayanand shetty yahaan p h tum kuch ni karr sakti…

Daya: smart…

Daya leaves..

Abhinik comes to him and told him to do something is somethimg bad happens then…

Daya: nahi abhijeet aisa kuch ni hoga…sab mere plan k mutaabit chal raha h…bas ek din or and I will prove myself and my family is right in front of her…

In the room shreya is furious as her plan failed very badly….

After some time…

Shreya is coming out of dadi room…she has a battle winning smile on her face…daya pulls her and she lands in his arms…they were so close that they can listen eachother heart beat…his warm breathe fanning her lips…her arms are around his neck due to his sudden pull….his jands caging her waist looking perfect…

Suddenly shreya comes into senses…and moves backward…and gives him an angry look…

Daya: to kia plan h tumhara…

Shreya: tum sab ko barbad karna…

Daya: jab tak m yahaan hut um kuch ni kar sakti…

Shreya: to hell with you and your family…

Daya: watch ur language….you are talking about dayanand shetty's family...aur ek baat yaad rakhna daya apni family k saath hamesha h ek protective shield ki tarah…in short…meri family ko destroy karne s pehle tumhe mujhe face karna padega…aur koi bhi dayanand shetty ko asani s nahi hara sakta…

Shreya: bahut gurur h na daya aapko apne aap p…dekhna main kaise tumhare gurur ko chakna chuur kardungi…

Daya: chalo dekhte h ki kon jeeta h..main tumse shart lagata hu ki tum haar jaogi…aur tum mere pass akar maafi ki bheek mangogi…tumhari guilty tumhe jeene nahi degi…

Shreya: loose?forgiveness? guilty? My foot…huh…

Shreya leaves giving him a angry look…

Daya: shh…tikhi ..mirchi….

Shreya gets busy in decoration …daya adores her from a distance….

Daya: apne revenge mode m bhi kitni adorable lagti h y….

 **After some time….**

Daya comes out of his room smiling…remembering what all he had done to kidnap shreya….

Flashback…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kiaaaaa daya n shreya ko kidnap kar liya….h bhagvan in saab k dimaag m kia khichdi pak rahi h…aur aakhir kia kia h inhone….**

 **Agge ki story m tabhi post karungi jab mujhe acchi quantity m review milenge…kunki next update m kuch aisa koga jisse jaanne k bad aap khush nahi nahi nahi…main ku batao aap review kariye aur khud pataa kariye…**

 **Till then…**

 **Babyee…**

 **Urs garima…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey im back…dekha aaplogon n review kia to maine jaldi update kia na…bs issi tarah mujhe support kijiye… thanku all my reviers and silent readers …so here is ur next update…**

Flash back…

Dayabhinik in daya's room…abhinik asked him to do something as soon as possible…

Daya: maine tum logon s kaha na mujhe kam s kam ek din to chahiye…

Abhijeet: haan hume pata h..lekin atlest tu use rok to sakta h…

Nikhil: yes prevention is better then cure…

Daya: lekin main use rokunga kaise uspe badle ka bhoot chada hua h…

Abhijeet: woe k baar try kar chuki h..isse pehle wo agli baar try kare ..tujhekuch karna hi padega…

Daya: lekin kya?

Abhijeet tell something to daya what he has to do…

Here shreya plans something and is happy hat this time she will not fail…

It was haldi ceremony ….daya enters with his perfect yello shaded kurta and a killer smile….he was asked to sit and then stsrted the ceremony…. First dadi came and applied haldi to daya…then his parents…and now its turn of abhinik…fighting to apply haldi on daya face and chasing the famly members..it was so fun …the scenario was silently observed by dadi and shreya…

Dadi: mere pyaare pote…inka beech ka pyaar uhi bana rahe…main bhagvan s prathna karti hu ki y issi tarah saath rahe..

Shreya listen dadi prayings and smirks…

Shreya: main aisa kabhi hone nahi dungi….y tum logon ki aakhri khusi h..enjoy….um n shreya ki y side dekhi nahi h…

She calls someone….obviously our daya listening her convo…

Shreya: hello …sab tayaari ho gyi na?

Person: yes mam sab ho gya…

Shreya: then proceed…

Person: yes mam…

And suddenly lights get off shreya gets scared..

Its actually abhijeet who made the lights off and hit that person on his head so that he became unconscious ..and it was daya behind all this…

Shreya: y aadmi kar kia rha h maine use lights off karne k liye to kahani tha…ab main kia karu…shreya tension mat l kuch ni hoga…tum strong ho….

Shreya was about to move daya pulls her and put chloroform on her mouth and she fell unconscious …after sometime lights are back and shreya is missing….dadi calls her out but she is not to be seen anywhere all womder where will she be?

I some dark room….

Shreya is tied to a chair still unconscious blindfolded….she regains consciousness tries to break up the ropes and screamed out for help…..

Shreya: help?kon hkia chahiye tumhe?chod do mujhe….tum jaante nahi ho ki main kon hu….main tumhe dekh lungi…

Daya enters and sits in front of her…she senses someone coming…

Shreya: kon ho tum…

Daya: shhhh..

Shreya gets hell scared ….daya smiles looking at shreya…

 **Flash back ends….**

Abhijeet looks at daya…

Abhijeet: hmmm to aap kamyaab ho hi gyae…

Daya: matlab?

Abhijeet shows him a video….dareya video guys which was taken by abhijeet pa silently…

Nikhil: bhaiya y kia ho rha h?chori chori…akele m …kamre k kone m…?chal chaiya chaiya….

Daya: y sab tumhare u chamche n kiya h na?kahaan h wo….batata hu use aaj ki privacy naam ki bhi koi cheej hoti h…

Abhijeet: calm down daya…

Now daya was bit embarresed…but he does not show that….

Daya: agar aap ka ho gya ho to hume chalna chahiye…sab humara wait kr rhe honge…

And they leave towards the hall…

Dadi: aree kahan the tum log?

Nikhil: are dadi wo bahiya na chaiya chaiya m busy the…

Dadi: kia?

Daya: nothing dadi….y to pagal h ..main to bas apne chehre s y haldi saaf karne gaya tha…its just irritating…

Abhinik: hawwww…..

Daya gives them an angry look…

He smiles thinking about that video and blush

 **In That video photage start…**

The mysterious man who had kidnapped her is siting right infront of her….she looks more cute when she is scared…

Shreya is scared but she manages to ask him in low tone…

Shreya: tum..tum..he….ki…kia …ch..ch…chhiya….

Man keeps his one hand on his shoulder and other on his cheek…

Shreya: daya…kia y tum ho?

Daya: tumhe kaise pataa chala ki y m hu?

Shreya: I can feel your touch…

She realizes what she just said….the she hurriedly corrects it….and says….

Shreya: mera matlab…main itni tej hu ki m touches bhi pehchan sakti hu…

Daya: achawwww?

Shreya: what?

Daya: kuch nahi bas apne love ko dekh rha hu…

Shreya: apni bakwas band karo aur mujhe chodo…

She tries to get rid of ropes tied to her…

Daya: woooo….yaada koshish mat karo y tumse ni tootne waali…

Shreya screams out: siddhart…siddhart…

Daya: wo yahan ni aane waala…aur tum yahaan ek dum safe ho…

Shreya: chodo mujhe….help…help…help…

Daya: shhhh…..shut up…ek shabd aur nahi…nahi to…

Shreya tries to break the rope…

Shreya: nahi to?nhai to kia kar loge tumm..tum kuch ni kar sakte….main cheekhungi….help…help…hel….

She could not say anymore as daya smashed his lips on her…her eyes open wide in shock….her heartbeat increased…her heart start pumpingto the fastest ….and after a while daya moved away in need of air…..they were breathing heavily…daya looks at her smirking…

Daya: you taste so good….anyone canget addicted to you…

Shreya: tumhari himmat kaise hui….i hate you…I hat….

Daya: but I love you….aur abhi k liye y lo…

He puts tape on her mouth…

Daya: shhh…ab tumhe pata chal gaya na ki main kia kar sakta hu…so agli baar mujhe aisa karne p majbur mat karna…ab yahaan shanty s behto…

Daya leaves giving her a smirk…

 **Video over…**

Shreya is sitting alone in the room….daya comes to her and removes the tape and cloth from her eyes…and asks her to listen him once if she ever hated his family to the core…

Shreya: kia h?bolo..

Daya: ek baar meri baat sun lo…jot um humare bare m sochti ho wo bas ek misunderstanding h aur kuch nahi….mujhe pata h tumhe y lag raha hoga ki y sab m apni family ko bachane k liye kh rha hu…but trust me…iss baar mujhe proof mila h…tum mere saath chalo…

He unties rope and hold her hand asking to come with him…but shreya is hesidtant and tries to take her hand back …

Daya: shreya mujhpe bharosa rakho main tumhe kisi bhi haalat m hurt nahi karunga…

Shreya holds his hand …and daya leads her till his car…they sit in car and daya drives….they reach a small hideout its dark there…shreya start panicking (in my story shreya has a fear of darkness) and holds daya arm tightly….so tight that if she leaves him she will die…

Daya: shreya its ok…main hu na yahaan …

Shreya: mujje pls akela mat chodna..pls…

Daya: nahi shreya main tumhe nahi chodunga…main yahin hu tumhare saath…

He takes her to a place where they saw a small bulb lit and under that there is a man sitting all tied with ropes ….shreya is shocked…y kaise ho sakta h?wo jis aadmi ko aaj tak mara hua sochti thi wo uske saamne baitha h….she couldn't control anymore she went to him and looked at him…yes it was her father… singhaniya…

Shreya: dad…dad utho..main hu dad aapki beti shreya …mmain aapko kuch ni hone dungi…dad…daya inse kaho na y uthen pls..

Daya brings a bottle full of water and splashed on his face…he opens his eyes…

Shreya: dad…

She hugs him tightly and cries her heart out….

Shreya: chaliye dad hum ghar chalte h…

They take him out and make him sit in the car…

Shreya: daya aapko inke bare m kaise pataa chala…inhe iss haal m kisne yahan par rakha?

Daya: siddhart..

Shreya is shocked…

Shreya: nahi aisa nahi ho sakta…

daya : tumhe believe karna hi padega…bas yahaan thodi der wait karo…dekhna wo abhi yahaan aayega…

shreya thinks to wait for sometime and o her surprise what all daya said was right siddhart had come and when he saw no one inside he gets hell angry…and came out searching…shreya gets up and goes to him and slaps him hard…

shreya: maine tumpe sabse yaada bharosa ki aur tum….tumhari himmat kaise hue mere dad ko is haalat m yahaan rkhne ki..

siddhart grabs her hair…

siddhart: mujhe tumhari permission leni ki koi jarurat nahi h…jo dard tum logon n mere parents ko dia..y uska bdla h…

shreya wincing in pain ask him…

shreya: tum kon ho?

Siddhart: siddhart dixit…

Shreya remembers he is the son of who was a fraud….he used to sell their good to other companies…

Shreya: tumhare pap y desrve karte the unhone jo kia uske lie…

Siddhart was hell angry now …he was about to slap her when daya came and held his hand…

Daya: himmat bhi mat karna…

Siddhart: y hamare beech ka maamla h ..dur rahoge tumhare liye utna hi accha hoga..

Daya(shouts): jab baat meri shreya k bare m hogi to m chup nahi rahunga…samjha…

Daya hits him blue black and hand him to local police…shreya feels guilty for what all she had done…she had trid to harm such family who loved her ….she doesn't deserves anybody love…she silently goes and sit in the car she couldn't even meet her eyes with daya….daya understood her feeling…and didn't talk to her….they silently drove back home…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **to kaisa laga ap sabko mera y update…kia dareya ek ho payege….yaa banke aayegi unki life m purbi ek nayi musibat…aage jaane k liye do review…**

 **till then**

 **babyeee…**

 **gud night..**

 **garima…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Im really very very very sry to all for this late and short update wo kia h na school reopen hone waale h and mujhe apne assignments complete karna the is wajah s mujhe time ni mila…..**

 **Thanku all my dear reviewers and silent readers…**

Daya drops shreya home ….she takes her dad in ….and comes out asking daya to wait…..

Shreya: tumhe kaise pata chala ki mere dad jindaa h …aur in sab k peeche siddhart h?

Daya: maine tumse kaha yha na ki y dayanand shetty apni family ko bachane k liye kisi bhi had tak ja sakta h…then he realize what he said…I maen ki mujhe hamesha s uspe shaq tha so maine use follow karna shuru kar diya aur phir mujhe pata chala ki in sab k peeche siddhart h…wo sirf tumhari wealth aur tumse revenge lena chahta tha….

Shreya: wealt?

Daya: haan wo tumhare dad ko torture kar raha tha ki wo apni will change kar d…jise ki tumhari shadi k baad tumhari saari property tumhare husband ki ho jaati …yaani us siddhart ki…

Shreya: wo aisa kaise kar sakta h …maine uspe kitna bharosa kia aur usne…and she start crying…

Daya: shreya dekh shant hojao..ab sab sahi ho gya na..aur ab ek nayi shuruwat karne ka time h…

Shreya: daya maine jo kuch kia mujhe uske liye bahut guilty feel ho rha h…main aapki family ko face kaise karungi…

Daya: look at me shreya…

Shreya doesn't look at him….then he holds her chin and lifts her face up so that her can meet wuth his….he cups her face…

Daya: shreya tumhe guilty feel karne ki koi jarurat nahi h…agar main tumhari jagah hota to no doubt main bhi yahi karta….infact mujhe tumpe garv h kit um apni family s itna pyaar karti ho….mujhe pata h ki tumne kaisi kaisi conditions ko face kia h lekin ab or nahi ab s koi bhi situation ho whether sorrow or happiness…kuch bhi main hamesha tumhare saath hunga…

Shreya: koi itna accha kaise ho sakta h?

Daya: shreya main humesha s tumhe y kehne k liye himmat ni juta paya ..lekin mujhe lagta h ki y right time h…aur mujhe ab tumse y kehdene chahiye..ki..ki…ki …..I..I.. **I Love You Shreya…..** aaj s nahi balki us din s jis din main tumse pehli baar mila tha…tumhari aankhon n mujhe pehli mulkat main h maar dala tha….yaad h tumhe wo humari washroom waali mulakat…main us din tumse bahut gussa tha lekin mujhe kia pata tha ki main tabhi s tumhara diwana ho jaaunga…phir hum kitna acche dost ban gyeaur main tabhi tumhe bataane s darta tha ki kahi agar tum mujhse pyaar ni karti hogi to?...maine tumhe kabhi nahi bataaya..lekin ek din tum hume chodke chaligyi…tumne mujhe chod diya….lekin ab main tumhe dubara nahi khona chahta mai tumse waada karta hu ki main tumhe apni puri zindagi pyaar karta rahunga…

Shreya is dumbstruck what she wanted to tell him…he told her….she is so lucky t have him in her life…daya shakes her so that she comes out of her thought….

Shreya: mujhe kuch samajh ni aaraha ki main aapse kis kahu…main jo kuch aapke liye mahsus karti thi jo kuch bhi main aapse kehna chahti thi …wo sab aapne mujhse keh diya…main soch ri hu ki main kia kahu….

Daya: koi baat ni ab tum kh do…

Shreya closes her eyes and says…

Shreya:yes **I love you too daya…**

She opens her eyes…

Shreya: thanku so much daya….

Daya pulls her close holding her waist with one hand and the other hand o her cheek and moves close to her and tugs a strand of hair behind her ear….And kiss her..and to his surprise she reciprocated the kiss…this kiss was a passionate kiss showing their love…and soon they parted in need of air….daya smiles looking at her and she blushed…

Daya: **anything for you** ….

After some time…

Daya is sitting on a bench …shreya's head resting on his shoulder and her one arm holding his arm….and daya's head resting on hers..

Shreya: daya jindagi m kitne padaaw hote h na….kal tak m kisi ki beti…kisi ki behn ek employee thi …aur aaj main kisi ka pyaar hu…

Daya: and this love is eternal..

Shreya looks at him lovingly and kisses on his cheek…they smile seeing eachother…

Shreya remembers something…

Shreya: daya? Purbi ka kia?mera matlab kia use y sab pata h?

Daya: oh shitt….

 **Y kia hogya..purbi beech m kahaan s aa gyi ab…ab kia karenge humare love birds ….kia purbi laayegi dareya ki zindagi m naya mode….aage dekhne k liye do review…**

 **Urs only**

 **garima**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello all…and once again sorry for this late update…thanku t all my dear rewiewers and silent readers…**

Shreya: daya?purbi ka kia?i mean kia use in sab k bare mai pataa h?

Daya: oh shitt… aaj usne mujhe date p bulaaya tha tumhari wajah s main bhul gaya…

Shreya: meri wajah s….kia maine aapse kaha tha ki mujhe propose karo?kia maine aapse kaha tha ki yahaan baithiye aur mujhpe pyaar barsaiye?jaiye aap apni uss so called fiancé purbi k pass…huh…

She gets angry …where as daya is trying to control is laugh….daya put his one arm around her shoulder….

Daya: are you sure?main jaun?tum akele ghar chali jaugi na?

Shreya gets angry and start hitting him…she cathes his collar and says…

Shreya: ap mere h…mujhe aap par pura haq h…your evry part belongs to me…ur heart , ur mind…ur soul …huh..

Daya: ok shreya calm down…main to bas majak kar raha tha…waise mujhe bahut maja aaya jealous shreya ko dekhne m…

Daya smiles and shreya gives him this wasn't funny wala look…

Daya: lekin shreya seriously mujhe purbi s baat karni padegi…

Shreya: ku?

Daya: kunki maine use y ni bataya ki shadi s pehle m y alliance tod dunga…I hope ki wo bura na mane..

Shreya start hitting him again…

Daya: aah..maar ku rahi ho?

Shreya: kitne bade paagal ho aap?hey bhagvaan pyaar hua bhi to kis aadmi s…jab aapko sab kuch pata tha to aapko use bataana chahiye tha na…daya y poori zindagi ka maamla h …agar aap y sagai tod doge to log aape nahi purbi p ungliyan uthayenge…us bichari ko poori zindagi in sawaalon ka saamna karna padega…

Daya: oye sati savitri…akeli meri galti nahi h..isme tumhari bhi galti h …

Shreya: maine kia kia?

Daya: acchawww…kitni bholi ban rhi ho….tumhi hi thi jisne mujhe ek bhi baar baat clear karne ka moka ni diya…tumhi revenge lene chahti thin na...aur ab mujhe blame kar rhi ho….y sab jo maine kia na wo apni family aur tumhe bacchane k liye ki….

Shreya feels bad for what she wanted to do with the family …she looks at daya and makes a puppy face holding her ears…

Daya looks at her lovinglyand smiles…

Shreya : sorry…

Daya: shreya in sab baton ko ab bhul jao …aur ab y shochte h ki aage kia karna h…

Shreya: aage kia ab hume purbi s baat karni padegi…

Daya: hmmm..kal jaldi s jaldi hum uske ghar jaaker use baat karenge…hope ki wo samajh jaaye…

Shreya:hmmm…hope so…lekin abhi bahut dair hogayi h aap ghar jaayiyee…

Daya: kal m tumhe pick karene aaunga…be ready….kal s tum sahil aur uncle shetty mansion m rahoge…

Shreya: lekin daya iski kia jarurat h?

Daya: shhhh….maine kh diya matlab kh diya…its over and out….

Shreya: ok…

Dareya have a cute hug…and daya leaves to shetty mansion…and shreya towards her home…

next morning…

daya in his car waiting for shreya right in front of her house… blowing horn…

shreya: are baba…aarahi hu…

daya: pata ni in ladkiyon ko tayaar hone m itna time ku lagta h ?main yahaan 1 ghante s intzaar kar raha hu…

shreya: oye pheku…mushkil s 15 minute bhi nahi huye….

Daya: han to agar m horn ni bajaata to tum kal tak ghar s bahaar nikal kar aati…

Shreya: mujhe lagta h ki ab hume chalna chahiye…

Daya: hmmm…

The drive off to purbi's residence….purbi comes and hugs daya..by seeing this shreya's jaw fall..dayawas surprised with purbi's this gesture and looks at shreya with smirk…shreya who is jealous break them apart….

Shreya: hum yahaan kuch kaam s aaye h …mujhe lagta ki hume pehle wo kaam kar lena chahiye…and gives daya an angry look…

Purbi: yes come in pls…

They sit in the hall just talks to daya only and doesn't give a damn look to shreya…

Shreya: ahem..ahem..

Purbi: oh im sorry shreya…to preparations kaise chal ri h?

Shreya: kaisi preparations?

Purbi: shaadi ki preparations aur kia?

Shreya: wo actually….daya…aap kuch boliye na…

Daya: actually purbi…bas tum shaanti s meri baat sunnna aur samajhna…i…I mean…ki ..i wanna to call off this wedding…

Purbi is shocked and stands up…

Purbi: kia?tum mazk kar rahe ho na?

Daya: Purbi calm down …main mazak ni kara im serious…look Purbi tum ek bahut acchi ladki ho..aur tum ek aise insaan ko deserve ni karti jo tumse pyaar hi ni karta…

Purbi: daya mujhe lagta h ki tum thode stressed ho …aur agar tum kuch dno k liye y shadi postponed karna chahte ho to im completely ready…

Daya: actually Purbi I love someone else…

Purbi: kisse?

Daya: shreya…

Daya holds shreya hand and look in to her eyes Purbi is hell irritated with this…

Purbi: …hmmm…I see… well done shreya..

Shreya: kisliye?

Purbi: ek slumdog s millionaire banne k liye jo short cut tumne use kiya h uske liye..

Shreya: nahi Purbi aisa ku…kuch bhi nahi h…tum mujhe galat samajh rahi ho..

Purbi: phir mera kia?kia m doll hu jisse jab man chaah khela aur jab chah fhek diya…

Daya: Purbi relex…

Purbi: nahi m chup ni rahungi…isse pehle ki m kuch ulta seedha bolu …just leave both of you…

Dareya left…they feel really bad for Purbi..

Shreya: Purbi humari wajah s bahut hurt hui…

Daya: hmm…bas wo humari majburi jaldi samajh jaaye…

Shreya: hope so…

Daya: so lets go…

Shreya: where?

Daya: shetty mansion…

Sheya: oh..

Daya gives her his hand she holds it…they walk to their car and drive to shreya's house…there they see shreya's father still sleeping…shreya looks at him with tears in her eyes…daya keeps his hand on her shoulder…

Shreya: pata ni dya y tab kaisa react karenge jab inhe pata chalega ki mom is…..

Shreya tart crying remembering her mom..she rest her head on his chestand cries her heart out…wheras he calms her….

Shreya wipes her tears and asks him to sit and goes in her room to pack her clothes..daya looks at her and goes to her..

Daya: main kuch madad karu?

Shreya: nahi ..its ok..

Daya: are mujhe kuch karne do na…

Shreya: ok…

They take a dress both of them catching it and pulling it towards one another…daya pulls it so hard that shreya comes close to him with a jerk and both of them fall on bed..with Shreya top on daya…they have an eyelock..completely lost in eachother eyes that they don't even realize that this all was being witnessed by shreya's dad and sahil..their jaws open wide…shreya's father keeps his hand on sahil's eyes so that he should not see this…

 **Uff ek or chapter khatam…kaisa lagaa aap logon ko …aapko kia lagta h ki purbi itni aasani s dareya ki peecha chod degi …yaa phir wo alag kardegi in ke raaste humesha humesha k liye?aage jaane k liye do review..**

 **Babyee..**

 **Urs garima..**


	14. Chapter 14

**Aaplogon ko agar meri story acchi ni lag rahi then pls tell me…I knw main acchi writer nahi hu…but pls aaplog mujhe support kijije….ab agar aap log review ni karenge then I will not post it …matlab only 6 reviews in last chapter…oh my god… waise bhi mere school open ho gaye h ..thatswhy I m not able to post it regularly…but its and humble request to all of you ki pls review kijiye…and this is ur next chapter..**

 **Daya's p.o.v**

How innocent she is …her eyes looking in mine ….her trembling lips due to nervousness …I just wanna to kiss her right now…

Uday(shreya's father): ahem…ahem..

And they disturbed our eyelock..shreya moved from top of me…and I too get up…I could see her being embarrassed and blushing….i smiled looking at her …like if this is her condition now then what happen at that time..hahahaha..

Sahil: humne kuch nahi dekha…

Shreya asked him to shut up and get ready…they both chuckled and left….shreya didn't want to look at me now and got busy arranging her clothesby the time sahil and uncle came she finished her packing..

Shreya: dayanand kia aapne sab ko bata dia ki hum aa rhe h..

Oh what did she just call me? Dayanand…don't know from how long I wanted to listen this name from her mouth…

Daya: nahi maine abhi nhi bataaya…aur mujhe lagta h ki unhe tumhare wahaan rehne par koi aitraz hoga..

Shreya: tumhe lagta h?

She was angry with me now ..and yes why not I should have talked to my family which I didn't nother to…but I knw my family…I hope thay agree..

Daya: haan mujhe pakaa yakin h ki wo log maan jaayenge…chalo abhi chalte h…

We left for shetty mansion …I was driving and uncle sat besides me..and sahil and shreya at the back..i couldn't see shreya's face I adjust the mirror in such a way that I can see her face..and when she saw me seeing her she blushed…so adorable….then we drove to shetty mansion when we reached there everyone questioned looking at the bags …shreya uncle and sahil didn't enter the mansion yet ….as sahil was struggling with something and shreya asked me to move in…

Priyanka: daya y sab kia h?purbi n bheja h kia y sab?

Dadi: kon aaya h puttar?tumhare delhi waale uncle?

Salunkhe: any business client?

Abhijeet: are bhai daya tu kuch bolega ki kon aaya h?

What to say ?they all were shooting questions on me…so thougt let them ask first then I will say them …

Daya: aap sab logon n apne apne questions pooch liye?

By then shreya along with uncle and sahil come in …I saw abhinik who were in shock with their jaw touching the ground….and rest of were giving a confused waala look ….bade papa and papa were shocked looking uday uncle….who was dead…

Then I narrate the whole dtory even the revenge and revelation….when I said them about revenge shreya picnched me…..and asked: what was the need to say all this…. And I smirked..

Nikhil: appne sab kuch bata diya na bhaiya?

Daya: haan

Nikhil: chaiya chaiya ka kaun bolega bhaiya?

Every one were confused and abhinik giggled I gave them tum baad m milo batata hu waala look..

Dadi was happy and welcomed them….and they were shifted to their respected rooms…I went in my room to freshen up and saw abhinik waiting for me when I came…

Abhijeet: ab tak tum kahaan the?

Nikhil: are chawl m hunge apni raani ko dekhne or princess will sound better…price charming ki princess…

Daya: kia chahiye tum logon ko? Mujhe kuch dair to chaon akele jeene do..

Abhijeet: jo ki humare rehte hue to kabhi possible ni h..

And they demanded me to narrate the whole story …and I told them how I proposed her…what all we tried to convince purbi…everything…and they both fell asleep…

Pov end

Next morning…

Daya is searching for shreya ….she was standing facing the pool…he goes to her silently and hugs her from behind ..

Shreya without looking at him: daya….

Daya turns her around so that she is facing towards him both of them looks into eachothers eyes…

Daya: tumne mujhe bina dekhe kaise pehchaan liya ki wo mai tha?

Shreya: kunki m aapko mehsus kar sakti hu …aap jab bhi mere paas aate h my heart skips a beat…aur mujhe pata chal jaata h ki y aap h…

Daya caresses her face and says in a teasing tone…

Daya: mujhe ni pata tha ki tum mujhe itne kareeb s jaanti ho..

Shreya blushes and turn around…

Daya: shreya tum itna blush kaise kar leti ho? Tumhara y blush mujhe tumse pyaar karne p aur majboor kar deta h… tum na bilkul tamatar ki tarah laal ho jaati ho…

Shreya now starts to go from there but daya holds her hand and pulls her towards him ….she come close to him her one hand is in daya tight grip and other hand on his chest …and daya holds her through her waist …they are completely lost in each other eyes….and obvio this whole seen is being wathched by abhinik….

They both are giggling..

Abhijeet calls daya but they didn't listen bcs they are completely lost in eachother eyes…abhinik thought it would be of no use..

Suddenly dareya,s romance was disturbed by phone call…daya was busy talking on phone…abhinik stands there and wait till daya finishes his call….menwhile dadi calls shreya for some work….

Nikhil: bhaiya aapne ek phone call k liye apna chaiya chaiya chod diya…

Daya looks confused…abhijeet tells him what they had witnessed a few minutes ago…and daya blushed…abhinik cupped their mouth in shock..

Abhinik: oh myyy god..

Daya: accha stop it both of you…tumlogon ko mujhse kuch kehna h?

Abhijeet: haan hume tujhse kuch discuss karne h..chalo room m chalke baat karte h..

Trio goes to abijeet room and sits on sofa…

Daya: haan to kia baat h?

Abhijeet: jaisa ki hum teeno ko pata h ki tumne shreya ko propose kar diya h ..lekin hum soch rahe h ki tujhe puri family k saamne shreya s apne dil ki bat kehdeni chhiye…

Daya: haan m kh dunga lekin use pehle hume purbi ki problem solve karne ki jarurat h..abhi usi ka phone tha…aur usne mujhe bulaaya h …mujhe abhi jaana hoga…

Daya leaves..

After a couple of hours daya returns…everyone were waiting for him at dinning table..daya sat on table and said…..

.

.

.

. **kaisa laga …ek baat or this purbi which was daya's finace was not our purvi…purvi is daya's sister okk…**

 **And here I want some votes for my new couple in this story..**

 **1\. Rajvi..**

 **2\. Kevi..**

 **Hmm to pls aap mujhe suggest kijiye jiske liye sabse jyada votes honge I will add that one..**

 **And aage ki story continue hona aapke haath m h…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello guys whatsp …im really sorry for this late update…..so without so kachpach hereis ur next update….so…here we go….mujhe rajvi k liye bahut sare votes mile isliye maine unhe choose kiya…and im literally sorry sweety guest but apni next story kevi p jarur likhungi …**

After a couple of hours daya return ….everyone were waiting for him at dinning table….daya sat and said…

Daya: purbi ka bhai **Rajat** purbi s shaadi karna chahta h….maine purbi s apni shadi cancel kardi hi to purbi ki mumma chahti h ki unka beta purvi s shaddi kare…

Dadi: y tu kia kh raha h daya …tu pubi s shaadi ni karrha?

Everyone was shocked….

Dadi: nahi…mujhe lagta h ki purbi mere liye sahi nahi h….so main use shadi ni karna chahta..aur purbi is completely ok with it…

He ask purbi does she like rajat?and she nods in yes….

Daya: to phir..sab pehle jaise hi hoga bus meri aur purbi ki jagah purvi aur rajat ki shaadi hogi…

All agreed as they saw there kids are happy….

Daya was siting in garden with purvi and abhinik….

Shreya comes and look at them together and was about to go ….but Nikhil stops her calling bhabhi….she stops and turns to face them….nikhil goes towards her and holds her hand ….

Nikhil: bhabhi aaj s aap bhi humari family ka hissa ho…to aap humare group m aane k liye hesitate mat ho…

Shreya looks with tears in her eyes….how can someone get attached to someone in such a short span of time…shreya was very happy to get such a lovely family…

 **Before rajvi's marriage-**

It was done perfectly everything perfect before marriage…when daya realizes that rajat never loved purvi …..

 **Ab kia hoga….**

 **Im really sorry for this short update after a long span of time…literally bilkul time I mil raha but I promise next waala jaldi update karungi..but pls aap mujhe review karna…literally want ur support here…**

 **Byee….**


	16. Chapter 16

It was done perfectly evrithing perfect before a day of rajvi marriage….when daya realized thet ranveer never loved purvi it was only for revenge…but he doesn't know why..he went straight away to purvi…she was sitting in her room and smiling…when daya came in…

Daya: purvi tu rajat s shaadi anhi karegi…main tere liye isse accha lifepartner dhundunga…

Purvi(shocked): y aap kia kh rahe h daya bhai…rajat n aisa kia kar diya?

Daya: bas wo tummhare liye accha nahi h…

Purvi: lekin main use aap se jyaada aur acche s jaanti hu…aap aisa kaise kh sakte h…main shaadi karungi to sirf ussi s karungi….nahi to mjhe marne s koi nahi baccha sakta..i will kill myself…

Daya: do whatever yyou want…I don't care….lekin tum use shadi nahi karogi…tumhare liye ladkon ki line laga dega y dayanand shetty..but rajat never…

He says this and leaves…purvi sit down with a thud …she was literally in shock…after sometime she get up , wipeoff her tears and directly moves towards kitchen..takes a bottle full of kerosene and enters her room and locks the door…shreya who sees all this tries to stop her but she is not able to do so…wo bhaagti hui daya k paas jati h…daya garder m akela khada ro raha hota h…he never harsh to his sister..he naver hurt his sister…she was a princess for him…and aaj usne apni ussi princess ko bhut hurt kia…shreya comes there…

Shreya: da..daya…daya..w..o puuu.. apna aap ko room m band kar liye h…darwaaza nahi khol rahi h wo…pls kuch karo…

Dayreya rush to the room…daya tries to open the door..but it was locked…he tries to break the door…both came inside…purvi was about light up the matchstick..

Daya: purviiiiiii..y tu kia kr rahi h …use nich kr..paagal ho gyi h kia…

Purvi(crying+shouting): nahi bhai aage amt aana…

Daya comes to her and throws the machstick and cups her face and lifts her head and looks into her eyes..she was crying terribly..

Daya: nahi purvi..aise anhi rote…tu apne bhai s itna naraz h kit u apne….he feels a lump in his throat..he just hugs her sister as tight as possible…

Daya separates her from his hug…he wipes off her tears…

Daya: tu rajat s shaadi karna chahti h na..tik h tu use shaadi karna….lekin mujhse waada kr kit u dubaara aisa kadam nahi uthayegi…

Purvi: I promise bhai…main aisa dubara kabhi nahi karungi..

Daya: chal abhi tu aaram kar..

Daya hugs her and makes her sleep…daya is sitting on bed and purvi head was on her lap…he caresses her hair…shreya looks at them and smile and was about to leave when daya holds her hand…

Daya: shrey apls mujhe chodkar amt jao..mujhe tumhari bahut jarorat h…main bahut kamzor mehsus kar raha hu…pls..tum mere saath raho na…he said all this having tears in his eyes..

Shreya wipes his place a soft kiss on his cheeks …

Shreya: main humesha tumhare saath hu…har samaj har keemat pr…

Daya smiles through his tears..

Daya: thanku …

Shreya pecks his lips..they lost in their passionate kiss ..showing all love ..care …affection towards each other…

Shreya: anything for u…

Daya looks at her cuteness and hugs her tightly…she too reciprocates the hug..

 **DAY OF RAJVI'S MARRIAGE….**

Purvi was looking stunning in her bridal attire…the princess of all the hearts there..and today she is going to become someones wife….daya hopes that rajat forget all the revenge and starts loving heras she loves him…daya was feeling very lonely..

Daya was feeling very lonely..shreya was standing beside me…shreya looked at daya and held his hand…daya looked into her eyes …and she assured him that she will always with hm…

Soon the pheras started and daya was looking purvi who was looking very happy…daya's hand was still in shreya's hnad…and the marriage was over…everyone has tears in their eyes..rajvi took blessing of praduman ,salunkhe, jhanvi..and priyanka…then purvi goes to dayabhinik..all four have a group hug…all were crying hysterically..

Purvi: main aap sab ko bahut miss karungi…

Dayabhinik: hum bhi…

And finally she left to her so called in laws house..

Daya was sitting in his room ..hoping that purvi should not get hurt in that house…he wanted to talk to her oce…

Tabhi shreya khane ki plate leke andar aati h…

Shreya: daya kuch khalo pls…aapne kl s kuch nahi khaya h…pls thoda sa kha lo..

Daya: nahi shreya mera bilkul man nahi kr raha khane ka…

Shreya: mujhe pata h daya aap purvi ko leke tension m h..agar aap kuch khayenge nahi to kaise kaam chalege..daya m samajh sakti hu ki is samay aap p kia guzarrahi h ..lekin y waqt kamzor padne ka nahi h ..aapko strong hona padega..purvi k iye..aur agar aap khana nahi khayenge to aap strong kaise honge..pls kuch to kha lo..

She explained him if he is a 7 yrs old kid..but jo kuch bhi usne kaha wo bhi theektha..shreya use pyyaar s apne haathon s khana khilati h..then she made him lie down on her lap ..and daya slept peacefully..

Next day daya uthta h aur wo dekhta h ki shreya wahi baithe baithe so rahi hoti h…yhen he realizes that he slept whole night on her lap… daya shreya ko uthata h..

Daya: im sorry shreya mari wajah s tumhe itni takleef hui…

Shreya: y aap kaise baat kar rahe h daya..mujhe koi takleef nahi hui..accha chaliye aap jaakar fresh ho jayiye m jaakar dekhti hu ki naashta ready h ki nahi..

Daya just looked into her eyes and plent a small kiss on her forehead..

He hurriedly went to freshen up..

After freshen up the first thing he did was called purvi…and her voice had pain in it..not the pain of being far from him..but something else..

Purvi(crying): bhai aap sahi kh rahe the..maine aapki ek baat nahi sunni…rajat bas sheetys s badla lena chahta tha..

Daya was shocked…how dare him to made his sister crying but he managed to ask her…

Daya; kaisa badla?

Purvi: aapne purbi k saath apni engagement todi..so they felt humiliated..aur wo humse badl…

She couldn't complete her sentence someone snathched her phone and it was none other thanrajat..

Rajat: hello shetty…urf saale saahb..sun liya apni behen ko rote hue…wo aise hi royegi hr din har raat….main use khoon k aasu rulaunga..jaise tumne meri behen ko rulaya tha..aur ab tumhari behen ki baari…

Daya(shouts): himmat bhi mat karna…agar tumhe paise chahiye to main tumhe blank check d dunga..

Rajat: nahi..nahi..nahi..saale saahb..agar apni behen ko khush dekhna chahte ho to meri behen s shaadi karni hogi…

Daya p.o.v..

Purbi s shaadi..mai kaise kar sakta hu?i love shreya…lekin meri behen ka kia…agar m purbi s shaadi nahi karunga to wo meri behen k saath…nahi nahi…mere paas koi option nahi h I have to agree with him..

p.o.v end..

Daya: theek h agar m tumhari mbehen s shaadi kar lu to kia gurantee h h kit um meri behen ko khush rakhoge…

Rajat: ek bhai k liye apni behen ki khusi s jyaada kuch important nahi hota …tum bs meri behen s shaadi kr lo..tumhar behen ko pari bana k rakhunga..

 **Daya: theek h main purbi s shaadi karunga…**

 **Omg y kia hua..kaise hua ..ku hua..kab hua….ab kia hoga …any gusses?kia hojayege dareya alag..kia rajat aur purbi k beech m sab theek to jaayega…kia daya purbi s shaadi karega…?kia hojayenge dareya alag ya honge rajvi ek…?what do u think…**

 **Tell me in ur reviews…**

 **Till then ba byee…**

 **See u soon…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hii…mujhe lagta h ki aap mujhse naraz h ..tabhi tio last chapter p itne kam revews the…but u know what aap ki naraazgi dur karne k liye m itni jaldi update kar rahi hu..i was very busy with my school semisters and works..i hope u all will understand my problem..and one more thing this will be the last chapter of this story if this chapter don't get reviews …you all pls revie otherwise I will not post next chapte..now its In ur lovely hands…so…**

 **And thanks to all my supporters and reviewers..**

Daya: theek h main purbi s shaadi karunga…and he cuts the call

Shreya: daya…

Daya turned ang get shocked to shreya at door steps…

Shreya: chaliye daya jaldi s khana kha lijiye..maine apne hathon s aapke liye aapki favorite matar paneer ki sabzi..and gazar ka halwa banaya h..

Daya pov-thank god shreya n kuch nahi suna ..lekin mujhe use y sab batana to padega..pata ni shreya kaise react karegi…main jo kuch kar raha hu wo sirf apni behen ki khushi k lie..pls god help me..-pov end..

Daya shreya ka haath pakad ta h aur hall m l jaata h..shreya was looking at him confused…daya sare ghar waalon ko hall m bulta h..

Daya: mujhe aap sab s kuch jaroori baat karni h..

Abhi nik was watching daya with happiness as they thought that daya will now confess their love..

Daya: main shaadi karne waala hu..

All family members except abhi nik become alert . abhinik thought that daya was going to marring with shreya…

Daya(in one go): main kl purbi s shaadi karne waala hu…

This time all were dumbstruck..shreya was hell shocked..she didn't believe what daya just said..

Shreya: mujhe lagta h ki aap kahin galti kar rahe h..

Daya(stern): nahi ….kal m purbi s shaadi karne waala hu…is I make myself clear..

Daya leaves shreya's hand with a jerk and moves from their with stern look..

Shreya was hell shocked..ahe was about to fall when abhijeet holds her..

Abhijeet: shreya sambhalo khud ko…daya k saath kuch to hua h..woo aisa nahi kr sakta..

Shreya: nahi..aisa nahi ho sakta..

She moves from there..

Abhijeet though..kuch to h jo daya hum sab s chups raha h..

Shreya sitted in garden in shock as her whole world turn upside down..daya saw her …he couldn't see her in pain he moved back in his rom followed by abhinik..

Abhijeet: daya y kaisa mazak h?

Nikhil: bhaiya ab bata bhi dijiye ki aap bhabhi k saath prank kar rahe ho..

Daya: mere chehre ko dekhke tumhe aisa lagta h ki m joke maar raha hu..aur kon bhabhi kaisi bhabhi..shreya tumhari bhabhi nahi h samjhe..

Abhi: daya tu humse kuch chupa raha h..kuch baat h to bata hume hum milke solve karenge..

Daya: are yar tum log to meri jaan k peeche pad gaye..mujhe purbi s shaadi karni h..kuki m use pasand karta hu..thats it..

Abhijeet(shouts): that's it?aur shreya ka kia? Tu to use pyaar karta h na?

Daya: wo pyaar nahi h abhijeet..wo bas ek attraction tha..

Abhijeet: waah shetty great..

Shreya enters the room…she walks towards daya..she goes to him and holds him by his collar..

Shreya(shouts): ku kia tumne mere saath ?

Daya: im sorry shreya..but maine kabhi tumse pyaar nahi kia..

Shreya(shouts): to un waadon ka ki?hann?bolo..

Daya: maine kaha na ki wo bas ek attraction tha…

Shreya slap him hard..and again hols him by his collar..

Shreya shouts: tum apne aap ko kia samjhte ho?kia m tumhe khilona lagti hu..jab jee m aaya khel liya jab jee m aaya phek diya..tumne mere emotions k saath khela h daya..

Daya: maine kaha n aim sorry..aur plss mujhe akela chod do yr…

Shreya(leaving his collar+crying): tum wo daya nahi ho jisse maine pyaar kia tha…tum badal gaye ho..

 **Ab aapke hawale y story saathiyon…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys thanku all for ur support…so here is ur next chapter..**

Shreya: aap wo daya nahi ho jisse maine pyaar kia tha..aap badal gye ho…

Shreya ,abhijeet and Nikhil gave him disgust look and leave…

Daya feels really guilty …he had hurt her…he had hurt his love..how could he? He hit his hand on the wall several times till his hand was bleeding…he didn't care..shreya's teary eyes were flashing in front of his eyes..

In lawn..

Abhijeet: shreya jarur koi to baat h jo daya hamse chupa raha h..main apne bhai ko acche s jaanta hu ..wo kabhi tumhare saathh aisa nahi karega..maine uski aankhon m tumhare liye saccha pyaar dekha h…

Nikhil: bhabhi aapne dekha jyaadatar time wo apna muh dusri taraf karke hamse baat kar rahe the..

Abhijeet: haan aur jab bhi wo humse kuch chupa ta h wo kabhi aankhon m dekhke baat nahi karta….aur us samay wo akela rehna chahta h..

Shreya: iska matlab daya kisi pressure m h?..suddenly she shout…areee haan..

Abhinik: kia hua?

Shreya: main y kaise bhul gyi…mujhe pata h ki daya kis problem m h….

Abhijeet (confused): kis problem m?

Shreya: purvi…

Abhinik were confused…and shreya narrates the whole story ..what all happens how purvi wants to kill herself and about rajat behavior towards purvi..

Abhinik was hell shocked…

Abhijeet: (angry tone) uss rajat k bacche ki itni himmat ki usne meri jaisi behenn ko rulaya..main use chodunga nahi..

Shreya: nahi abhijeet tum aisa kuch nahi karoge ..y waqt gusse s kaam lene ka nahi balki thande aur shaany dimag s kaam lene ka…

Nikhil: to phir hume pehle purvi s baat karni chahiye…aur mujhe poora yakeen h ki wo humari help jarur karegi..

Shreya calls her

Shreya: purvi mujhe tujhse kuch baat karni h..

Purvi(tensed tone): haan shreya bol…

Shreya: kia hua purvi tu kaafi pareshaan lag rahi h..

Purvi: wo..wo shreya rajat n daya bhai ko dhamki di h ki agar wo purbi s shaadi nahi karenge to wo mujhe khoon k aansu rulayega ..aur daya bhai bhi mere liye purbi s shaadi karnek liye maan gaye..(in crying tone) im sorry shreya y sab meri wajah s ho rha h na me rajat s shaadi karne ki jid karti ..na rajat mere saath aisa karte ..na wo meri wajah s daya bhai k dhamki dete..meri wajah s hi tum dono k rishtey m itni badi darar aayi..mujhe maaf kardo pls….

Shreya was hell shocked after listening this …but she composed herself nad sail..

Shreya: pyrvi tu ro mat..tujhe konsa pata tha ki rajat aisa ladka h…aur isme teri koi galti nahi h ..tu rk main abhi tujhse milne aa rahii hu..

Purvi: ok..

Shreya cut the call..

Shreya: to y sab us purbi n kia h ..uski to main…mujhe abhi jaana hoga..

Abhijeet(curious): baat kia h shreya…

Shreya tells them about ki kaise rajat n daya k saamne apni behen ki khushi k liye shartein rakhi…

Abhijeet became angry..

Shreya: nahi main abhi tumhe kia samjhaya tha …ehume smartly kaam karna h..

Abhijeet smile at her..

Shreya: maine daya s promise kia tha ki main unke liye kuch bhi karungi..main promise karti hu ki main unhe bachane k liye kisi bhi had tak jaaungi…wo bahu badi musibat m h main samjh sakti hu ki unhe kitni takleef ho rhi hogi..aakhir unhe apne pyaar aur apni princess k beech m s kisi ek ko jo chunnna h..aur main khush hu ki unhone mujhse pehle apni behen k bare m socha..

Abhinik hugs her and she smiles ..shreya breaks the hug ..

Shreya: chalo abhi m nikalti hu..

 **DAY OF WEDDING:**

Shreya was not there in shetty mansion from last two days…daya eyes were searching shreya as he was getting downstairs..mandap was decorated perfectly…panditjio was sitting on his asan(mat) …all eyes were at daya..and his eyes were searching for his love..aakhir h kahan wo?

Daya p.o.v

Wo tujhe chod k chali gayi daya..aur tum use expect bhi kia kar sakte ho ab..kia wo tumse abhi bi pyaar karegi itna sab ho jaane k baad..

Daya p.o.v end..

Daya sat on mandap waiting for his bride but unfortunately purbi…daya saw abhinik looking at him with disgusting look..daya thought"ki koi mujhse to pooche ki maine y do din kaise guzare h..bina shreya s mile bina apne bhaiyon s mile…jo bhai meri jaan the aaj wahi mujhse sabse jyaada nafrat karte h…kash m unhe bata paata ki main aisa ku kar raha hu..lekin nahi..main unhe pareshan nahi kar sakta…"…

Rajat and purvi was sitting at the corner they were not even bother to look at each other…unbelievably they are newly married couple..

And it was the time when purbi arrived..her face couldn't see properly due to half lying veil…she came and sat beside daya…and not its time for phera both start to take pheras and soon the phers get over..

Whe daya was tying mangalsutra in purbi's neck he mulmulled in her ear that" I promise u purbi..agar meri bahen rajat k saath khush nahii rahi then main tumhe chains nahi jeene dunga…"after all the rituals get over they move towards elders to get their blessings..they wish them a happy life..but day aknows that it was not a marriage it was a type of deal…

 **Sorry guys fo r short and late update..will update next chappy soon…**

 **Thanku..**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanku guys for ur reviews and support im glad that u are supporting.. and one more thing after completing this story I will only focus in unexpected happiness of life..**

 **Areeba: im so sorry dear I was not able to post the next chappy on ur bday ..but I was very bsy..by the way happy belated bdat to u dear ..may god bless uhh..**

 **Guest: no problem dear I can understand ur feeling..im not hurted ..but I wanna make my intentions clear..and thank u so much for liking me and my stories..and I promise after this story I will write my own completely own story…ok ..but y jaisa h ise waise hi chlane dete h ..thanku so much dear..**

Daya purbi's wedding was over ..sab unhe aashirwad dete h..lekin daya k liye y ek shaadi nahi balki ek contract hota h ..apni behen k liye…

Sare guest jaane lagte h aur dm(daya mom) purbi ko daya k room m l jaati h…daya lawn m jaake couch p baith jaata h use yakin nahi hira ki uski shaadi ho gyi h…aur wo bhi uske saath jise wo pyaar hi nahi karta..wo apni aanken band karta h …aur use apni aankho k saamne bs ek hi chehre nazar aa rha hota h…aur wo shreya ka…

Daya pov: pata nahi shreya kahan hogi..uska kia haal hoga..aur abhijeet aur nikhil to mujhe kuch bata bhi nahi rahe wo to mujhse baat tak nahi kar rahe…maine shreya s nazane kitne wade kie the main use hamesha kehta tha..any thing for u.. lekin kia faayda jb main uske liye kuch nahi kar ska..bhagav wo jahan bhi ho sahi ho aur aap use itni shakti dene ki wo mujhe bhul sake..

Aur daya y sab sochte sochte couch p hi so jaata h..

Kuch ghante baad dadi daya k paas jaati h aur use uthati h aur wo shock m oti h ki daya lawn m ku so rha h…

Dadi: daya tu yahaan ku so rha h aaj teri first night h na..y acchi baat nahi h jaa jaake apne room m so..

Daya : haan dadi wo main bs thoda relax karna chahta tha.. pata nahi aankh kaise lag gayi..

Dadi: koi baat nahi puttar..jaa purbi tera intzaar kar rahi hogi…

Daya beman s apne room ki or chala jata h apni so called wife k paas…daya jaise hi andar jaata h wo dekhta h ki purbi uske wait kr rahi hoti h…wo bed p baithi hoti h (like a typical hindu bride with her face covered with veil of her heavy lehnga)

Daya: purbi im sorry..lekin main abhi ready nahi hu..mujhe thoda time chahiye..sab itni jaldi hua ki..hope u understand..

She only nodded..and daya switched off lights ..she slept on bed and daya made himself comfortable on couch(bichaare daya sir)

Next day daya woke' up …aur wo dekhta h ki purbi pehle hi uth gayi hoti h aur wo daya k washroom m hoti h…daya thought "kia y mera washroom ku use kr rahi h.. are haan mere so called wife jo heri..whatever..not a big deal.."

Then he was about to sleep again when the door opened and gives daya s big , dil dehlaa dene waala shock..

 **Toguys kia lagta h aapko ki kia ho sakta h itne bada shock…**

 **I will definitely post next chapter tomorrow..**

 **Waiting for ur answers and support**

 **Urs only..**

 **Gigs dareya fan.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello my dear friends..thanku for ur supports and reviews..and one thing on guest has reviewed me like that…**

From: Guest

:If you will not post the next chapter on tomorrow then it will be not good for you.

 **So my dear reviewer im not afraid of you. Main y chapter aaj isiliye post kar rahi hu bcs I have propmised my readers that I will post on tomorrow definitely…s**

 **So y mat sochna ki main tumhari dhamhi ki wajah s post kar rahi hu..**

 **Thanku…**

Daya become shocked ..his heart began beating faster….kia y ek sapna h?

Kia sach m shreya daya k samne khadi h?

Daya stood up and went to her he was so close o her that she was blushing..and daya smiled use lagta h ki y sab ek sapne h..daya uske paas jaata h ..

Daya: pinch me..

Shreya looked at him confused..

Daya: mujhe pata h ki y ek sapna h to mujhe pls pinch karo..

And daya got something better than what he asked..in no time he felt her lips on him..they shared a passionate kiss..by now he was sure that it was not a dream…he moved her away breaking the kiss…she looked at him with shock..

Daya: kia? Kab? Kaise? Kyun? Matlab purbi kahan h agar tum yahan ho to?wait…meri shaadi kl kisse hui thi? Tumse?

Shreya blushed and nodded in yes….but daya was confused like what ..

Daya: shreya pls mujhe batao tum yahaan kaise?mera matlab ki meri shaadi to purbi k saath hui thi

na?aur tum to shetty mansion chod k chali gyi thi..mera matlab..tum to mujhse nafrat karti ho na…

She kept her hand on his mouth..

Shreya: shh…kitna bolte ho…main aapko sabkuchbataungi..lekin mujhe y baat sabko batani h ..come lets go..

She helds his hand and was about to move..lekin daya use peeche kheech leta h..she landed on his chest ..her eyes widened in shock..

Daya: kia..main tumhara pati hu..aur mujhe poora haq h tumhe apni bahon m lene ka…

She blushed..

Daya: tumhe mujhe kl batana chahiye tha kit um thi kal ghunghat k neeche…I would have make the night unforgettable …lekin koi baat nahi…humhare paas aaj ka bhi time h…

Daya smirked and shreya become tomato red…daya made his grip more tight on her waist her heart rate increases …daya could hear her heart beats…daya whispered in her ears..

Daya: dhak dhak…y to bas shuruwat h…

She pushed him and said

Shreya: besharam..

She ran out of the room ..daya followed her and held her waist…they went towards hall….every one were shocked lookingshreya there….

Dm: oh my god..shreya tum yahan? Purbi kahaan h?

Ek ek karke sab use question p question poochne lagte h like kaise?kun?kab?kahan? wo shreya ko time hi nahi dete kuch explain karne k liye…

Daya: mujhe kuch bhi nhai pata ki y sab kia h …y sab shreya aur abhijeet ka plan tha..

Shreya: mai sab batati hu…

 **FLASHBACK**

Abhijeet and shreya purvi k ghar jaate h…shreya purvi s akele m baat karne chahti h..to purvi use apne room m l jati h…

Purvi: ia hua shreya..tum kuch kehne chahti thi…

Shreya: purvi jo mai kh rahi hu use dhyaan s sunna..tumhe pata h ki tumhare bhai ka kya haal h?wo apne pyaar aur apni behn k beech m phas gaye h…wo bahut badi problem m h…main tumhe accuse nahi kar rahi..lekin y to tum bhi jaanti ho ki wo tumhare liye kuch bhi kar sakte h…aur y log ussi baat ka faayda utha rahe h…wo tumhe torture karenge aur daya ko major kar rahe h purbi s shaadi karne k liye…tumhe bs ek kaam karna h kit um rajat ko aisa dikhoa kit um isse nahi darti …tum kar sakti to purvi…bas tumhe strong rehne ki jarurat h…

Purvi: haan shreya tum theek kh rahi ho mai y jarur karungi…shreya tujhe pata h rajat mujhse pyaar karta h ..maine uski aankhon m dekha h…usne kabhi mujhe physically torture nahi kia..aur wo jab bhi mujhe daantta h uski aankhon main miane dard mehsus kia h…

Shreya: y to acchi baat h ab tum dekho main y problem kaise solve karti hu…

Shreya and purvi comes to hall where rest of members were already sitting…

Shreya sits on couch nad talks to purbi…

Shreya: mujhe pata k purbi ki tum mujhse bahut nafrat karti ho…lekin ek baar tum meri baat to sun sakti ho na…

Purbi looks at shreya and asks her to speak…

Shreya: purbi tum itni mature to ho kit um itna to samajh sakti ho ki kia sahi h aur kia galat…..main y nahi kh rahi ki kisi s pyaar karna galat h..lekin kisi s jabardasti pyaar karna galat h…mujhe pata h kit um daya s pyaar karti ho lekin daya mujhse pyaar karte h aur tum y acche s jaanti ho…agar tum use shad bhi kar logi tokia tum khush rh paaogi?kia tum ek aise insaan k saath khush rh paaogi jiski khushi kisi aur k saath h…purbi tum aisa karke ek nahi balki paanch paanch jindgia barbad kar rahi ho..thats you, daya, me, rak=jat and purvi…purbi rajat purvi s bahut pyaar karta h…daya ki tarah wo bhi apne pyaar aur apni behen ki khushi k beech mai atak tumhe pata h purbi agar har koi apni behen ki khushi k liye apni pyaar ko thukra dega then believe me logon ka pyaar per s viswaas hi uth jaayega…main y nahi kh rahi ki behen ki khushi chunna galat h lekin kisi aise s shaadi karna jisse aap pyaar hi nahi karte wo galt h..purbi socho daya s shaadikarne k baad kia daya tumhe wo pyaar wo sammman wo izat wo har khushi d paayenge..jiski tum haqdaar ho?wo kabhi tumhe apna dil nahi d paayenge..and true relationships in the world is heart to heart connection…purbi bas ek baar socho kit um sahi kar rahi ho ya galat…

Rajat: didi shreya jo keh rahi h wo theek keh rahi h…agar aap daya s shaadi bhi karogi to aap khush nahi rh paaogi…

Purbi stood up and hugged shreya…

Purbi: thanku so much shrya mujhe samjhane k liye… main apne bhai ko apni wajah s taqleef anhi dena chahti…and I promise purvi yahaan bahut khush raheg…use koi pareshani nahi hogi…

Shreya: thanku..

Shreya hug purvi and they left…

Abhijeet: ab daya ko jaake y good news denge..wo bahut khush ho jayega..

Shreya: nahi bhaiya hum unhe shock denge..

Abhijeet: shock?

Then shreya explained to them that she will act as if she is angry with hIM and hates him…and leave sthe house..and after 2 days she will come and sit in mandap…

Abhijeet: bahut maza aayega..

Shreya: bahuuuutttt..

FLASH BACK OVER..

Daya : tum aur tumhare plans…

Nikhl: waise purbi iyni buri bhi nahi h jitna humne soch atha….bandi ek baar main maan gyi..

Shreya: tumhare bhaiya k paas dimag hot ato solution nikalte chale the use shaadi karne…

Daya: ab ho gyi na tums shadi..

Dm: main is shaadi ko nahi maanti..

 **Oh no yaar ek bala talti nahi ki dusri aa jati h..ab daya ki mom kia naya drama rachengi..ki wo kara dengi daya ko shreya s dur..ya phir divorce…**

 **Aage jaanne k iye stay tunned,…**

 **Urs**

 **Gigs dareya fan**


	21. Chapter 21

Daya mom said that she doesn't accept this marriage of daya n shreya and will not accept shreya as her bahu…aur sab shock ho jaate h…

Nikhil: lekin choti maa …shreya bahbhi daya bhaiya k liye ek dum perfect h…

Abhijeet: aur woe k doosre s pyaar bhi karte h..

All the family members were shocked to here that daya n shreya loves each other…

Daya mom comes to daya and said…

Dm: tujhe y sab karne ki jarurat nahi h daya..mujhe pata h tu is rishte ko jabardasti nibha raha h…ye ek dhoka h…aur tu is dhoke k rishte ko pyaar ka naam nahi dega…mere hote hue y dono kabhi ek saath nahi rh sakte…

She goes to shreya nd hols her arm…

Dm: ku ..tu mere daya s shaadi karegi…tu uski property p kabza karna chahti h na…

Shreya was wincing in pain…daya comes and ask his mom to leave her hand…but she doesn't leave…daya make her leave shreya's hand…

Daya: t koi dhoka nahi h maa…hum dono ek doosre s pyaar karte h…meri purbi s jabardasti shaadi ho rahi thi..main kabhi use pyaar hi anhi karta tha..y sab maine bs purvi k liye kia h..

Dm: tu kuch bhi keh…lekin y ladki meri bahu kbhi nahi bn sakti…main mar jaaungi lekin is ladki ko kabhi apni bahu nahi maanungi…tum dono ko talaak lena hoga..

Dareya was hell shocked…

Dadi: tu paagal ho gyi h kia..kia bakwaas kre jaa rahi h..aaj k humare ghar m kabhi divorce anhi hua…aur tu daya s kaise kh sakti h….

Dm:nahi maa…jo aaj tk nahi hua wo ab hoga…daya shreya ko talaak ….

Nik mom: tum aisa ku kar rahi ho…tum dikh nahi raha h ki wo dono ek doosre k saath kitan khush h…to tum unhe forec ki kar rahi ho?

Dm: didi pls aap beech me naa hi bole to acha hoga..

Nikhil: choti maa pls maa s tameez s baat kijiye…

Dm: acha beta..ab tu apni choti maa s jabaan ladayega…chup chap khada rhe wahin p..

Shreya: aap log pls jhagadna band kijiye…kia y sab accha lag raha h..ap sab ek family hh..aap ek doosre k dard ko samajhte h…aur aaj aap ek doosre s lad rahe h…aur y sab wo bhi meri wajah s…mein hi aap sab k beech jhagde ki wajah hu…accha hoga ki m yahaan s chali haau…a long tear escaped from her eye..

Shreya runs towards her room and start packing her clothes…daya comes in…

Daya: shreya shreya y tum kia kar rahi ho..pls tumhe y sab karne ki koi jarurat nahi h….

Shreya(crying): nahi daya mujhe a b jana hoga pls..

Daya: to theek h main bhi tumhare saath chalunga..

Shreya: nahi daya …wo tumhari maa hein…aur wo tumse bahut pyaar karti h…wo tumhe khush dekhna chahti h…aur bhagvan ka sabse bada aashirwad maa hoti h daya…mujhepooche mere pass…t..to…ma..maa hi n..nahi h..

Daya: aur tumhari khushiyon ka kia shreya?

She wipes her tears n said: aap khush rahenge to main bhi khush rahungi…

Daya: lekin meri khushi tumhare saath hi h shreya…

Shreya: mujhe pata h daya…agar aap apni behen k liye apne pyaar ka balidan kar sakte h to kia aap ki jindagi m maa k koi maayne nahi h?

Daya" lekin shreya…

Shreya: shhh..ek baat yaad rakhiyega ki main aap s humesh apyaar karti rahungi…

And she left with tears in her eyes ..daya couldn't help but saw her leaving…abhinik huged her once before she left…

Abhi nik promised themselves,,, "we will bring you back bhabhi.."

 **Hey guys im sury…I know im itna badaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa wala late… y chapte y batane k liye ki main abhi jinda hu..(hehehhehe)…n pakaaa aaj s regular update karne ki koshish jaari rahegi…**

 **Urs friend..**

 **Garima..**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello guys….thanku for ur reviews…and im really happy that u people are understanding me…one more thing after the completion of this story I will update unexpected happiness of life..**

Shreya left…

Daya: maa aapne use roka ku nahi…

Dm: bas day…tum mere liye itna bhi nahi kar sakte..maine aaj ak tumse kuch nahi manga ..aur aaj jb main tumhare sahi k liye faisala lei rahi hu to iumhe use bhi dikat h…

Dm left …daya silently went to his room sat near the curtains and remembered their moments ..he had tears In her eyes…he missed her a lot…daya skip lunch as well as dinner..abhi nik brought tray for him …and asked to eat…

Daya: mera man nahi h….mujhe akela chod do pls…

Abhi: daya mujhe pata h tu bahut upset h shreya k jaane s…lekin hum waada karte h ki use wapas jarur leke ainge…

Daya: y nahi ho sakta abhijeet …mujhe use bhaulana padega…lekin mein y nahi kar sakta…main use bahut pyaar karta hu..bahut…

Day abroke down…abhi hugged him ..daya cried terribly…

Nikhil: bhaiya aap khana kha lo..main aapse waada karta hu ki agar main bhabhi ko waapas na laa paya to mera naam Nikhil nahi…

Abhijeet: agar tu khana nahi khayega to bhabhi hume daateng…shreya kahegi.."kaise bhai to tum log ..apne bade bhai ka khayal bhi nhi rkha meri geir hazri(absence) m"..

Daya smiled..

Daya: chal bas kar nautanki ..khila mujhe..muh kia dekh raha h..

Abhinik make him eat ..ask him to sleep…

They left and daya was not able to sleep he was only thonking about shreya…

Outside…

Abhi: ab tu dekhna Nikhil main kaise maa ko convenience karta hu..

Nikhil: hope ki wo is sab s melt ho jaaye..

Abhi: are ku nahi hogi mere bhai akhir wo bh kabhi kisi s pyaar karti thi…he smirks…

Nikhil: ?

Abhijeet: papa s idiot….

Nikhil: ohhh….

Abhi: so ready ..

Nikhil: yss..

Abhinik switched off all the lights all the elders sitting in the hall stand up…day also comes out… there as a big screen in front of them with dareya pic..

Abhijeet: ek dooje s mile…

Now pic changes ..it was a pic of dareya fighting..

Nikhil: bacchon ki tarah lade…

Now pic chnge and in this pic daya was hugging shreya from back…

Abhijeet: phir pyaar bhi kia…

Nikhil: lekin jab ek doosre ko apnana chah to pariwar n rishte ko thukra diya…aur itna pyaar tha inhe apne pariwaar s ki inke liye apna pyaar bhi kurbaan kiya…

Abhi: phir bhi poochte h log inse ki tumne apne pariwaar k liye kia kia?...inhone apna pyaar choda h maa jindagi bhar ka saath choda h..ek hokar bhi ek na ho paaye y log…(abhi said this eyeing dm..)

Abhinik: maa aap hi humari bhabhi ko waapas laa sakti h pls use waapas l aaiye,..

By saing this they kneel down folded their hands in front of daya mom…

Every one has tears in their eyes …daya just hugged them …and now every one was asking dm to bring shreya back…

Dadi: maan jaa apne daya k liye hi sahi…

Praduman : atleast uski condition to dekha..shreya k jaane k baad usne apna kia haal bana liya h…

Abhinik: pls maa..

Dm: thik h main uss ladki ko is ghar m waapas lane k liye tayar hue kin meri ek shart h…


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello guys….thanku for ur reviews…and im really happy that u people are understanding me…one more thing after the completion of this story I will update unexpected happiness of life..**

Shreya left…

Daya: maa aapne use roka ku nahi…

Dm: bas day…tum mere liye itna bhi nahi kar sakte..maine aaj ak tumse kuch nahi manga ..aur aaj jb main tumhare sahi k liye faisala lei rahi hu to iumhe use bhi dikat h…

Dm left …daya silently went to his room sat near the curtains and remembered their moments ..he had tears In her eyes…he missed her a lot…daya skip lunch as well as dinner..abhi nik brought tray for him …and asked to eat…

Daya: mera man nahi h….mujhe akela chod do pls…

Abhi: daya mujhe pata h tu bahut upset h shreya k jaane s…lekin hum waada karte h ki use wapas jarur leke ainge…

Daya: y nahi ho sakta abhijeet …mujhe use bhaulana padega…lekin mein y nahi kar sakta…main use bahut pyaar karta hu..bahut…

Day abroke down…abhi hugged him ..daya cried terribly…

Nikhil: bhaiya aap khana kha lo..main aapse waada karta hu ki agar main bhabhi ko waapas na laa paya to mera naam Nikhil nahi…

Abhijeet: agar tu khana nahi khayega to bhabhi hume daateng…shreya kahegi.."kaise bhai to tum log ..apne bade bhai ka khayal bhi nhi rkha meri geir hazri(absence) m"..

Daya smiled..

Daya: chal bas kar nautanki ..khila mujhe..muh kia dekh raha h..

Abhinik make him eat ..ask him to sleep…

They left and daya was not able to sleep he was only thonking about shreya…

Outside…

Abhi: ab tu dekhna Nikhil main kaise maa ko convenience karta hu..

Nikhil: hope ki wo is sab s melt ho jaaye..

Abhi: are ku nahi hogi mere bhai akhir wo bh kabhi kisi s pyaar karti thi…he smirks…

Nikhil: ?

Abhijeet: papa s idiot….

Nikhil: ohhh….

Abhi: so ready ..

Nikhil: yss..

Abhinik switched off all the lights all the elders sitting in the hall stand up…day also comes out… there as a big screen in front of them with dareya pic..

Abhijeet: ek dooje s mile…

Now pic changes ..it was a pic of dareya fighting..

Nikhil: bacchon ki tarah lade…

Now pic chnge and in this pic daya was hugging shreya from back…

Abhijeet: phir pyaar bhi kia…

Nikhil: lekin jab ek doosre ko apnana chah to pariwar n rishte ko thukra diya…aur itna pyaar tha inhe apne pariwaar s ki inke liye apna pyaar bhi kurbaan kiya…

Abhi: phir bhi poochte h log inse ki tumne apne pariwaar k liye kia kia?...inhone apna pyaar choda h maa jindagi bhar ka saath choda h..ek hokar bhi ek na ho paaye y log…(abhi said this eyeing dm..)

Abhinik: maa aap hi humari bhabhi ko waapas laa sakti h pls use waapas l aaiye,..

By saing this they kneel down folded their hands in front of daya mom…

Every one has tears in their eyes …daya just hugged them …and now every one was asking dm to bring shreya back…

Dadi: maan jaa apne daya k liye hi sahi…

Praduman : atleast uski condition to dekha..shreya k jaane k baad usne apna kia haal bana liya h…

Abhinik: pls maa..

Dm: thik h main uss ladki ko is ghar m waapas lane k liye tayar hue kin meri ek shart h…


	24. Chapter 24

Dm- Thik h main us ladki ko is ghar m aane dungi Lekin meri kuch shartein hein.

Abhijeet- kaisi shartein maa..

Dm- wo is ghar ki aur meri bahu tabhi banegi jab wo mere dire gye test ache s paas Kareli...

Dadi- kaise test bahu...

Dm- usse prove karna hoga ki wo mere daya k liye ek dam perfect h...

Praduman- y Kia Bachpana h ...

Dm- y koi bachpana nahi h y surf mere satisfaction k liye...

Everybody nodded..as they have full believe on shreya that she will pass every test effectively...

Nikhil- to Kia ab main Jaane Bhabhi ko bula lau...

Dm- Haan Ja...

Abhi- Ruk jaa Nikhil...daya ko Jaane d...

Nik- jaaiye Bhaiya meri Bhabhi ko jldi bulake laaiye...

Daya was about to go when...

DM- Ruk daya ...tun dono mil to skate go Lekin jb to main usse apni bahu nahi man Leti tum dono ek kamre m nahi Ruk sakte ...

Abhi- lekin..

Dm- maine Kaha na ki wo do hafte doosre kamre m rahegi...

Daya agree on it..as he was really happy that he could finally get to see her shreya...Daya leaves...

Everyone was happy...

Daya stop his car infront of shreya house...and started to blow horn continuously...shreya was crying vigorously in the house ...after getting disturbed by the horn ..she comes out from the house and shouts...

Shreya- eh mister koi kaam nahi h aapko itni der s mere ghar k aage Khare ho apni phatichari gaari ka sada hua horn baja rage ho...

Daya slowly slide his window screen down...

Shreya was shocked to see Daya there she just ran inside her house and close the door...

Daya also ran behind her and start knocking the door...

Daya- Shreya Dekhlo darwaja Kholo..main tum he ghar waapas lene aaya hu...pls open the door Shreya...mom n bhi Haan kar Di h Shreya...

Shreya open the door...

Shreya- are u kidding me Daya...tumhari mom n haa key di... wo Khadus aunty man gyi ...

Daya- yes..wait what? Khadus auntie..btw wo meri mom h Shreya and ur would be mother in law...miss Shreya...

Shreya put her hand around his neck and look into his deep brown eyes and corrects him...

Shreya- now it's not miss Shreya..it's Dayanand Shetty..

he smiled and she blushes...

So let's go Mrs, Shreya Shetty...

Ok and they leave...

Daya told her about how Abhinik convinienced dm and about her condition and Shreya was ok with that,...they reached Daya house...every body was waiting for them...

Dareya enters...she touched the feet of all elders every body bless her except dm...then she goes to abhinik and hug them and said..thank you..

Abhinik- anything for you...

Dadi asked everyone to disperse ..

Abhinik goes to Daya room..

Nik- to Bhaiya...?.

Daya was confuse like..ab usse Kia hogaya...

Abhi- so?

Daya- Kia?..

Abhi- man main laddoo phoota ?

Nik- Bhai laddoo nahi kuch aur ho raha h kuch aurrrr...

Emphasising work aur..

Daya- yer Chup kero tum dono..javo yaha s sone do mujhe...

Nik- Bhaiya aapko pakka Sona hi h na..ya phirrrr...

Abhi- chayya chayya

Daya- Kia Abhijeet tum bhi...

Abhi- Kia kar sakte h Bhai...

Daya drag them and pushes them out...he goes inside and lie down on his bed and think about Shreya..a smile crept on his face...

IN SHREYA ROOM...

Shreya was lying down with her head on dadi lap and dadi was caressing her hairs..Shreya got tears eyed...

Dadi-Kia hua beta..

Shreya- kuch nahi dadi...B.S. maa ki Yaad aa rahi h..main bilkul aisle hi unki godi m sar rakh kar soti thi aur wo aise hi mere Baal sehlati thi...

Dadi- maa ki Yaad aa rhi h?

Shreya- bahut...jb bhi aapko dekhti hu unki Yaad Aati h...

Shreya hugs dadi n cries..whereas dadi tries to console her saying that everything will be fine..

Dadi- main jaati hu Tunney Teri maa ki humesha Yaad aayegi...jb bhi maa ki Yaad h mere paas aa Jana...

Shreya smiles...

Dadi- main jaanti hu bahu Jld hi samajh jaayegi ki tu Daya k liye perfect h...aur jb wo y samajh jaayegi to tujhe Teri maa ki kmi Kahin mehsus nahi hone Degi...

Shreya hugs dadi...a

Shreya- dadi ab aap jaake aaram Karivena ..main Thik hu abb ...

Dadi leaves..Daya who was listening all this become happy after seeing the special bond between dadi and Shreya..he comes inside slowly ...Shreya is sleeping he slowly goes to her and calls her...she get up and about to scream ..but Daya keeps his hand on her mouth...

Daya- are meri maa main hu...

Shreya- ummm.. ..

Daya- Kia..

Shreya signs him to remove his hand from her mouth...he remove...

Shreya- aap yaha an aye kid liye...

Daya- ki nhi aa sakta...after all I'm ur husband..and I came here to spend some quality time with my wifey...

Daya move forward to kis her..she stops him..

Shreya- y aap Kia kar rage h Daya..koi aa gya to...

Daya- son so chuke h Shreya...aur ab tum mujhe meri go kiss dog I...

Daya move forward..

Shreya- da..Daya Abhi Bhai...

Daya doesn't listen...

Shreya- Daya Nikhil bhi h...

Daya again ignores..

Abhinik- ahem ahem..

Daya comes back into his senses...

Daya(nervously ) tu..tum dono yaha an Kia kar the ho...

Abhi- tu to sone waala tha na Daya...pair yaha. Kaise?..

Daya(stammers) wo to main Bas yahaan Shreya ko dekhna aaya tha...Shreya hi...how are you...Haan you look fine..yeah she is fine...come let's go...

Abhinikshree giggles at his condition...

Daya was leaving but Abhinik was still stood there...he held their neck and took them saying..

Daya- kabab m haddi..

Shreya laughed at poor dayaa...

It was morning and everyone was waiting on the dining table to been served by Shreya...Shreya in the kitchen was very nervous...it was her first day..first radio...and she was asked to make something special...she was wearing saree..and she walked to kitchen followed by servents...Daya was mesmerised by her beauty..Shreya looks at him and blushes ..Abhinik notice this...Abhi wishpers to Daya...

Abhi- saree Mein Achi lag rhi h na Shreya...

Daya- amazing..beautiful...mesmerising..and that kamarbandh look so se...

He was going to say something but Nikhil stops him...

Nikhil- Bhaiya contrrrroooolllll...

Abhinik hifi and giggles...Daya becomes embarrassed...

Shreya serves chole bhature to all except Daya as she knows he will do something in front of family which makes the condition embarrassing for her...

Daya- mere liye...

Abhi- Khudaya l le Tere haath nhi h Kia?

Daya- lekin y to kkatam ho gye...

Shreya-main aur l aati hu..auntyji n bhi nhi liye...

Dm- koi jarurat nhi h...mujhe nhi khane...

Dm leaves Shreya feels bad...dadi pulls her and make her sit and makes her eat...

Dadi- jaayegi meri Bachi kitni sonni lag ri h Kisi ki nazar na large..aur y kamarbandh to aur jack raha h tujhe..tujhe pata h y kamarbandh mujhe meri dadi Saas n diya tha y hu are ghar ka pushtani jewar h aur aaj Mein y tujhe d rhi hu Sambhal k rakhna isse...

Dadi kiss her on her forehead ..a tear escaped from her eye she becomes emotional and hugs dadi tightly..dayaabhinik just adores their bond...

Nikhil later goes to kitchen to have his milk shake...and he sees something unexpected...dm was eating chole prepared by Shreya ...and she loved it so much that she completely finished it off...Nikhil goes to her...

Nikhil- choti maa aapne to isse itni acche s Saaf kar diya ki ab isse dhone ki bhi Jarurat nhi h...

Dm na..nhhii..w..woo to bad m ek bar taste karne Aayi thi..tine bhi burs nhi banaye the...

Nikhil- but plate Dekh k to lg rha h ki bahut badia bne the...

She says nothing just leave from there,...Nikhil smirks...

Shreya was moving towards her room when a strong hand pulls her..she scream and now those hands were on her mouth...she slowly opens her eyes and see Daya infront of her...she find herself standing between Daya and pillar...he is so close to her that they could here each other heart beat...one of his hand caress her cheek which was fully pink because she was blushing...and other hand was drawing patterns on her bare arm...it comes down and down and reaches her bare waist..she was breathing heavily...he was playing with her kamarbandh looking into her eyes...whereas Shreya was feeling butterflies in her stomach..

Daya- you are looking breathtaking...

Shreya was still blushing she moves her face away...Daya makes her turn towards him and touches her forehead with his...he tighten his grip over her waist and pulls her close...

Dayan ab kitna din aur mujhe tumsendoor Rehan padega..ab nhi hota control...

Sshreya- mr hubby Abhi to aapko bahut intezaar krna h..she winks to him and ran away...

Daya smiles on her antics...

Next morning...

Today Daya left early without having breakfast...to which Shreya felt bad...later Daya was urgently called by dadi..she took Dareya to her room and ask them to sit...

Dadi- aaj s tum dono sath rh sakte ho..

Shreya- lekin dadi aunty?

Dadi- wo man gyi...

Daya-Kia..kaise?

 **Flashback..**

Dadi went to dm room to talk to her...

Dm was sitting on her bed lost somewhere ..dadi sit besides her..

Dm-are mummyji aap yahan..apne mujhe bula liye hota...aap ku Aayi ..amp ki tabiyat wise hi theek nhi h.

Dadi- koi na putter...mujhe tujhse kuch jaruri baat kar Ni h...

Dm- khiye na mummyji..

Dadi- main tujhse ek simple as Sawalha poochungi aur tu sidha sa jawab dena theeke?

Dm- poochiye na mummyji..

Dadi- agar m tujhe Praduman s na Milne du...ya tujhe is kamre m na Rene du to tu Kia karego...

Dm-y aap Kia oh rhi h...aap Asia nhi kar sakte..hum shadi shuda h ...main aapko Asia nhi karne dungi...she gets hell angry that koi usse uske pati s kaise Alabama kar sakta h...dadi smiles she knows that her bahu loves her son a lot...

Dadi- phir tu bills ko Uski billi s ku slag or rhi h?dekh beta wo ek samay tha jb Daya ki jindgi m tu Sabre important thi..lekin ab wo Banda ho gya h...Shreya Uski Jindagi ka ek hissa h..wo Uski dil ka tukda h ...Mein y nhi kh rhi ki Daya tujhse pyaar karna chod dega..aur nahi hi kbhi Shreya Daya ki jindagi m Teri jagah legi...Kuki tum dono hi uski jindagi k Sabre important persons ho...Shreya Daya s bahut pyaar karti h aur Daya bhi..tu undonon ko chah kar bhi lag ni kar sakte..wo ek doosre k liye hi bane h.

Shreya Daya k liye ek dum sahi h...Abhi jb kuch der pehle maine tujhe Praduman s alag karne ki baat ki to tu bhadak gyi lekin jb Shreya n Dekha ki uski Wahaj s is ghar m pareshania ho rhi h to wo apne pyaar ko kurbaan karne k liye Tayaar ho gyi mujhe nhi Lagta ki tujhe Shreya s behtar Daya k koi ladki aur is ghar k liye bahu milegi...baki Teri marzi..lekin meri bat or gaur karna...

Dadi patter her head and left..dm thinks a lot and finally get her answer..she goes to dadi and hug her tightly...

Dm- mummyji aapne k dm theek Kaha mujhe Shreya s behtar koi bahu nhi mil sakte...dadi bless her..dm asked dadi to tell this to Dareya...

 **Flashback end..**

Dareya were at cloud nine...dadi n to chamatkar hi kar diya...Daya excitedly hugs Shreya...

Dadi- Daya kuch Sharma Bachi h ki nhi ...Sabre kabad m bech di...dadi k seamen Khadus h apni aur apni biwi k gale lag rha h...Dareya breaks the hug...

Dm comes and knocks the door she looked a bit annoyed ...was she angry again...she came towards Dareya..and held Shreya hand and dragged her to main door...everyone was shocked...Abhi asked her to stop but she didn't listen...

Now Shreya was standing on door...Shreya was about to say something...

Dm- no ..not a word...

Daya- lekin mom...

Dm- I said not a word..and she left..

Everyone was he'll shocked thy thought that she had forgive Shreya but no...Shreya turned to left...Daya was watching her with tears eyed...

 **If thak gyi...n sorry again...**

 **Promo for upcoming chapters...**

 **Shreya: dayaaaaaaa...ahhhhhhhhh...**

 **Daya: shreyaaaaaaaaaaa...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **,**

 **,Shreya: dur Hato..Chale Jao yahaan s...**

 **Daya: Shreya meri baat to Suno...**

 **Shreya: nhi Sunni mujhe tumhari koi baat... nikal jao...just gooooo...**

..

.


End file.
